Talking to the Moon
by Nileywriter101
Summary: A girl who goes into a woods one night and someone falls in love in love with her. He just happens to be a werewolf, falling for a daughter of a werewolf hunter.
1. Explaination of Story Please Read

Chapter 1 -Introduction

* * *

><p>Hey guys, I wanted to try out something really cool I wanted to try out something. It's a thing I hope you guys would really enjoy. It's a story that has 2 options. Each chapter will be done twice, once in Nick's POV and once in Miley's POV<p>

You can choose to read in one person's POV or you can choose to read both, it won't overly matter to me. I hope you all will enjoy my idea.

Ex Chapter 1 M would be Chapter 1 in Miley's POV and Chapter 1 N would be Chapter 1 in Nick's POV.

Leave a comment if you have questions about it. I hope to have it started really soon. I'm working on the plot right now.

Premiering on my Birthday! Dec 21st 2011!


	2. Chapter 1  Miley

Chapter 1 M

* * *

><p>Miley's POV<p>

"Miley! We are going out! We have a lead on a werewolf sighting!" My Mom yells as the door slams.

That is all I hear about! Why the hell do they bother with that mystical type creature. They are a legend. They do not exist, do my parents get that, No! Werewolves are a fictional character that Twilight has made popular. Sure there are wolves, but not werewolves. I get a bowl of leftover noodles and I take some spaghetti sauce and put it over it. I put it in the microwave. I don't even understand why the hell we moved here. I don't really want to go back to that new school tomorrow. It's middle of the semester, I'm going to be the odd kid out. Then again, I have to start the lies early.

People usually ask "So what do your parents do." My normal answers are they are researchers or they are historians.

I sit in the living room with my brother and see Kevin is eating a Tv Dinner.

"Kevin, what would Mom and Dad do if I went out for the night." I state. He sit and shrugs. "Still upset about Danielle?" I ask.

"Kinda. I can't believe she would just skip our Winter Ball. Second Mom and Dad are never home, they are too busy studying that Werewolf sighting and the Werewolf murder case. They are crazy! Werewolves are merely myth and a fictional character who is meant to terrify people." Kevin says as he goes into his room.

I start doing some writing in my journal December 12 2011

Dear, Journal

It is 6:30 and I am eating a bowl of spaghetti and watching television. I am alone, but that is no surprise Mom and Dad are gone to hunt a potential Werewolf sighting and Kevin is upstairs in his new room in this new house. He is upset about Danielle, but who could blame him. She did stand him up. She was a bitch so I am glad Kevin dumped her. I want to be back home with all my friends. I just want to get through these next 2 years living a normal life. Is that way too much to ask for? I want a normal life where my parents have a normal job and I am not alone with just Kevin every evening. No offense to my brother, but I do want to be with someone who isn't in his room all day crying over a girl who he should have dumped a long time ago.

Miley

I turn on the Tv and I start to watch some random documentary. It was kind of a interesting one on tree life. I look over at the clock and see it's almost 9:00. I must have been distracted by the TV. I leave a note for Kevin telling him I'm going for a walk.

"Hey Kevin, I'm going to go out for a walk." I tell him.

"Sure, be careful and follow the path and be careful for animals." Kevin says.

"I will Kevin. Don't worry about me. I will make sure to bring a flashlight. I shouldn't be long." I explain to him.

I go down the stairs and to the back door. I go behind the house and into the woods with my trusty flashlight. I follow the path when I hear a weird noise. It's probably some drunk 15 year olds howling and having a good time. I take a wrong path and I find myself lost! My breathing starts to stagger and my heart rate starts to quicken.

"It's ok Miley. There is nothing in the woods that would hurt you." I say out loud to try to calm my nerves.

I hear some sticks being broken. I freeze up and start shaking. I look over and I see what I never thought I would see. I didn't really know what to do, so I just screamed hoping Kevin would hear me.

* * *

><p>Sorry this one is so short, it has to be since it is an intro into the story Next chapter will be longer. Nick POV tommorrow!<p> 


	3. Chapter 1 Nick

Chapter 1 N

* * *

><p>Nick's POV<p>

I sit alone in our house near the woods. Why wouldn't we live by the woods? I mean after the sun goes down all of us turn to werewolves and before you freak out and start yelling Team Jacob and faint! I want you to know that we are not the same type of Werewolf as Jacob. Demi, explained to us what they are described as and it's an insult to our type of werewolf. We are your sort of traditional werewolves, we can't talk when we are in wolf form, we howl at the moon, we hunt for animals to survive and we are in the wild at night. We only have a house for when we are in human form which is during the day. We can't be in there at night, it's way too risky. I go outside for a quick minute and I sit and try to relax with a good book.

"Nick! Can you go to the store and get some steaks?" Mom asks.

"Ehhh! Mom, we are able to hunt tonight. Why would we need them now!" I yell.

"Because your little brother is hungry, and second we need to eat. Sunset isn't until 9:00 tonight." Mom says.

I groan as I get my nose out of my good book. I get into my car and I start to drive to the supermarket. I could have ran there faster with all the shortcuts through the woods but Mom told me on the way out the door

"Nicholas! You drive your car! That is the only answer! That is the guaranteed way that we won't get caught. Now go get the meat!"

I decided to be nice for once and follow her orders.

I find a parking spot when I see Joe waiting by the doors.

"Took you long enough. I went through the woods and It took you twice the time. Were you only going 10 on the highways?" Joe asks.

"No. I went the limit. Now let's go get some meat. I hope they have some good meat. I'm in the mood for a rack of ribs, what about you.?" I ask.

"If Mom didn't ask you to get steaks, I would say "Yes" in a heart beat." Joe says.

I grab a pack of steak and a rack of ribs.

"You want a drive back?" I ask Joe as I pay for the meats.

"Yeah. I would like that." He says.

* * *

><p>At the house.<p>

"Mom! I got the meat!" I yell.

"Finally!" She says with attitude.

I go back upstairs and I grab my book again. Joe and Demi come upstairs hand and hand.

"Nick, your Mom told me to tell you that it's time for supper." Demi says.

"Alright, thanks Demi. I will be right down." I tell her.

Demi is Joe's well I think the proper term is girlfriend who lives here. She has been living with us for years. I still can't believe he found Demi. She was quite accepting of us. She lives here alone at night and when we change into Werewolves. The way we met her was probably my favorite thing. My family was all in the woods at night, trying to catch some supper, when we saw Demi in the woods. She was camping in the woods since her parents kicked her out.

We all came over one night with a little cloth that said. "We mean no harm."

She just looked at us and picks up the sign. We did this a bit before sunrise so she got to meet both of my forms. She was rather accepting of our disorder. Mind you she asked us about how we compare to Werewolves in that teen girl book Twilight.

"Are you guys hot Natives?" She asks.

I think that was one of my favorite questions. Soon after, she moved out of the woods and in with us.

"Joe! Can you pass me the plate of ribs?" Demi asks around the supper table.

"Sure sweetie." He tells her as he passes her the ribs.

She takes the cooked ones that Mom left aside for her. We don't usually eat cooked meat. If someone was looking in on us, they would see people sitting around a table eating uncooked meat with knives and forks. Mom makes us use manners. She raised us to be gentlemen. After a few hours of doing homework and practicing some piano, we all head into the woods. I can smell something. I start running and I find a nice lonely deer. It starts to run and I can't help but chase it. I'm not craving anything but I'm doing it for fun. I'm chasing after the deer when I hear a voice. I see Joe and the rest of the family come up behind me. They run and start to stalk the voice. I run quickly and hide. I see it's the new girl from school. She was alone in the library today with her nose in her computer. They start to appear in her line of vision. She starts to scream. They go to pounce when I jump out in front of them and I growl back at them.


	4. Chapter 2 Miley

Chapter 2-M

* * *

><p>Miley's POV<p>

I look over and see a werewolf. No way! That is impossible. I blink quick and I see that they are ready to pounce. I scream and one of the wolves goes to jump but one of them jumps in front of him and pushes him to the ground. Oh my god! The one that jumped in front of the other one turns and looks at me. I am shaking. He stands next to me and the others back off. Then it walks further from me. I move my flashlight around trying to figure out how to get out. The wolf moves his snout in a certain direction. I follow the way his nose pointed, and I found a way back to my house. There is no way that is true, they mist have been bigger wolves, there is no such thing as werewolves. They are fictional. You are crazy to believe that they exist. I go up to my bed and close my eyes.

* * *

><p>The next morning<p>

"Miles! Wake up!" Kevin yells.

"Uhhh! Leave me alone." I tell him tiredly.

"You need to get to school, now!" Kevin states.

"Fine." I state as get out of bed.

I head downstairs and see Kevin with toast ready for me.

"Don't forget your laptop." He states.

"Alright, I'll see you later." I tell him.

"Yeah, I can come get you after school if you like. I have nothing going on." I tell her.

"I'm alright, I'd rather walk." I tell him as I go out the door.

I start walking down the street towards school when a car with 2 guys and girl inside it drive by me. One presses the break and the other one gets mad and they keep going. I keep walking and I get to school just before the bell rings. I keep my head down and I get to my classroom.

"Ah Miss Stewart, you can sit in the back corner if you like." The teacher says.

Sure." I say as I get situated.

I open my laptop and I got a screen saver of my old friends. Suddenly someone sits next to me.

"Who are they?" He asks.

"My friends." I reply.

I look over and see it's the guy from the car this morning.

"Hello. I'm Miley Stewart, and you are?" I ask him as I extend my hand.

"Nicholas Grey. I don't shake hands. It's just an issue I have." He says acting kind of werid.

"Alright." I tell him as I get back to my screen as the teacher starts class.

"Good morning class. This is our new student Miley Stewart. Now we are going to start by doing a research assignment on a mythical creature. You will do it in the pairs you are sitting in, no if's, and or buts." She explains.

Great, I'm doing a project with some dude I don't even know. Lovely. Alright I got some creatures in a hat and one of you will pick a name to decide your subject. The teacher goes around the room and gets to Nicholas and I.

"Nick, you can pick it since you are on the end." The teacher says.

He nods and pulls out a slip of paper. He looks at it and puts it on the table. Lycanthrope/Werewolf. Oh dear god, I was hoping for anything but that. I'll just have to act like I don't have a clue about werewolves.

"I want a 2000 word explanation of your topic by next week. I will give you some time to start it now." The teacher says.

I start to look up werewolves and I see many different pictures of your stereotypical werewolf and then I see a video. It's dated 2000. It's a man transforming into a werewolf. I scroll down and look at the comments everyone is saying it's fake. It probably is. Class ends and I haven't even spoke to my partner since he told me his name. After going to the next two periods, I go to the library for lunch. I ate my lunch just outside the library. I go in and I boot up my laptop.

"Hello, I'm Meredith the librarian." She says.

"Hi." I say to her as I go back to my research.


	5. Chapter 2 Nick

Chapter 2-N

* * *

><p>Nick's POV<p>

I growl lowly at Joe as I push him to the ground. He gets back up. I go a little bit closer to the girl and then I smell a smell I can't stand, Wolfsbane. I walk back a bit. She looks lost. She keeps moving her flashlight all around. I walk over to a clearing and move my head and point my snout to the way out of the woods. I run back into the woods. Joe is so lucky we can't talk with words when in werewolf form. Attacking a human will lead to us being discovered and that is the last thing we need to worry about. We stay out until we change back into humans.

"Joe, do you realize that attacking that girl was dangerous and could have had fatal consequences. She reeked of Wolfsbane. Second she was just so helpless. Helpless deer is one thing, but we can't go and start killing humans. That would get us discovered." I explain to Joe.

"Woah! Someone is a little bit quick tempered this morning." Joe says. "Let's get some better clothes for school thus morning." I tell him as we both go in the house and upstairs.

"Nick! NICK! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Demi screams.

I quickly put on some clean pants.

"What's up Demi? You made it seem like the house was on fire or something." I ask as I rush downstairs.

"It's a letter for you, it's in some other language." Demi explains.

"Open it up for me, I have to go back up and grab a shirt." I say as I grab a button up shirt and come back down.

I grab the letter and I read the enevelope.

"Burn after reading"

Well that is pleasant. I open the letter and start to read it

Dear Nicholas Derrek Luc Jerry Grey,

I am writing to you because I know you are the only one who understands French and I can't risk anyone else but your family knowing this. Evil things will be soon arising. Wolf Hunters are suppose to be moving to the town in a month. Drink only bottled water and avoid touching any humans in the town for the next 48 hours. They have laced the water with Wolfsbane and some girls have been given jewelry with Wolfsbane in them. They believe that will kill all the werewolves. Wolfsbane can only stay in water for 48 hours before it is safe for us to consume. Be careful and make sure you warn everyone like us and don't do anything crazy.

Best wishes, David Jean Pierre Elliot Brian Andrew LeBlanc.

I throw it in the fire Demi made from last night.

"Everyone! None of us can drink the water." I yell.

"Wait, what?" Joe asks.

"We can't drink the water from anywhere in the town, it's laced." I tell him.

"Who the hell told you that?" He asks.

"Jean Pierre Elliot Brian Andrew LeBlanc." I reply.

"Oh, well then, let's get in the car to get to school, Come on Demi." He says as he kisses Demi's forehead and we all get in the car.

I get in the car and I start to drive. I see the girl walking to school. I feel bad.

"Joe, I have to stop for her, I feel bad." I tell him as I put my foot on the brake.

"Press the gas, or we are all in trouble. You yourself said she was laced with Wolfsbane." Joe states as I put my foot back on the gas.

We get to school and I head to my locker. I take a whiff of the air and all I can smell is Wolfsbane. Oh good god! Can someone just get rid of my nose for the next week.

"Joe, I think I'm going to hurl. This is crazy." I tell him so quietly only he can hear.

He nods at me as he goes down the other hall. I rush into my classroom and I sit in the chair I marked with my scent as mine since the first day. I made sure I wasn't sitting next to someone. Now I come in and I see the girl I didn't stop for and she is the girl from the woods last night. Holy crap! She reeks of Wolfsbane! Seriously! I look over at her screen and I see a picture of 3 girls who look very familiar.

"Who are they?" I ask her hoping to sound polite.

"My friends." She tells me.

"Hello. I'm Miley Stewart, and you are?" She asks me as she extend her hand out to shake mine.

I know the gentlemanly thing to do is shake her hand but honestly I'm not going to potentially die from the Wolfsbane she smells so deeply like.

"Nicholas Grey. I don't shake hands. It's just an issue I have." I say trying to remain calm and act as normal as possible for a werewolf.

"Alright." She says as she gets back to her laptop screen as the teacher starts class.

"Good morning class. This is our new student Miley Stewart. Now we are going to start by doing a research assignment on a mythical creature. You will do it in the pairs you are sitting in, no if's, and or buts." The teacher explains.

Great, I'm doing a project with some girl I don't even know that is wearing enough Wolfsbane to kill me...No way in hell I'm doing that.

"Alright I got some creatures in a hat and one of you will pick a name to decide your subject. The teacher goes around the room and gets to Miley and I.

"Nick, you can pick it since you are on the end." The teacher says.

I nod and pull out a slip of paper. I look at it and put it on the table. Lycanthrope/Werewolf. Oh dear god, I was hoping for anything but that. I'll just have to act like I don't have a clue about werewolves and try to keep her from figuring out that I am one.

"I want a 2000 word explanation of your topic by next week. I will give you some time to start it now." The teacher states.

I haven't even spoke to her the whole class after we got the assignment. I kind of feel bad, but in a sense, I don't since the levels of Wolfsbane on her is deadly amounts. The bell rings and I rush out of class. After going to the next two periods, I go to the lunch room with my brother.

"Hey Man, you going to go to track and field after school?" Joe asks.

"Yeah maybe. I just have a 2000 word essay to do with "The Girl"" I tell him.

"Wait, that girl!" Joe asks.

"Yes dumb fur ball." I say before we both enter the lunch room.

"Nick! Joe! Over here!" One of the boys yells.

"Seth Leblanc Couldn't have told us in person." I say lowly.

"Sorry, thought it would be best that way." He says.

"It would be best if what?" One of the other track and field runners states.

None of your business.

"One of his friends I knew got into a car accident, he's fine now though." Seth lies.

I just give him a look that tells it all. He kind of laughs it off. I eat my lunch which is a hamburger with sauce. It has so much sauce, it looks like it's cooked.

"I got to go get started on a major assignment. I'll see you guys later." I tell them.

I go out of the cafeteria and I stop as I pass the library. All I see is a girl who is just sitting in there by herself. I want to go in and sit with her, but she is a lethal death machine. I go by her and into my locker.

"Hey Nick! Nick!" Someone says to me.

"What do you want?" I ask him.


	6. Chapter 3 Miley

Chapter 3- M

* * *

><p>Miley's POV<p>

I look through the glass walls of the library and see Nick in a heated conversation with some boy. I know I shouldn't be bothering to watch it. I try to keep looking up werewolves but I find I can't get into it. I send a few emails to a few of my old friends. I see the other boy leave down the hall. I close my laptop and I walk down the hall. I stand next to Nick's locker waiting for him to finish. I need to ask him about that project. He turns around and he has a glassy look to his eyes, they almost look a bit red. Maybe he didn't get good sleep last night.

"Nick, would you like to go to the library after school to start our project." I ask him being polite.

"Umm I have track and field practice after school." He tells me.

"Maybe later tonight?" I suggest.

"I'm sorry, tonight we have extended family coming over." He lies.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow." I tell him as I go down the hall to hopefully find my next class.

I hope I wasn't too pushy. I just want to get this stupid project over with. I don't want him to figure out about my parents being werewolf hunters. I am walking with my head down in a school map when I bump into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I tell her.

"Don't worry about it. I'm Demi by the way." She says with a smile.

"I'm Miley." I say exchanging a smile.

She helps me gather up my books.

"What class were you looking for?" She asks.

"Art with Mrs White." I tell her.

"Perfect. I was going that way anyway...You must be new to the town." She says.

"Oh yeah. This is a complete culture shock from my old house in this little town in Alaska." I tell her.

"I can show you around town sometime if you like?" She offers.

"Maybe, I just want to get settled down first." I tell her.

"Ok Mrs White's class is the 2nd door on your left, I got to go in here. Bye" Demi says as she goes in a strange class.

The bell rings and I find my class 2 doors on my left just like Demi had told me. I see him come in 3 minutes after the bell.

"Good afternoon, everyone take your seats." The teacher says.

I sit down in the only empty seat and I realize the person sitting next to me was Nick. Seriously, again! Part of me is annoyed that I have to be next to again, but there is that part of me that is excited. Why excited? I have no idea.

"Hello again." I say in a happy tone.

"Hey, listen I can meet you at the library after school." He tells me.

He cancelled his plans...For me? Wow.

"Oh, alright, I'll see you there after school." I tell him.

"I can drive you to there if you like." He offers.

I don't know what to say. I know I'm not suppose to ride with strangers but I feel safe around him for some reason.

"Thanks Nick. I'll meet you outside." I reply in a nervous voice.

"Alright, I want you to draw a picture of a house. You can choose the features and you will explain your house to the class in 2 days. Get to work." She says.

We stay pretty quiet the rest of class. I look at my schedule and see that I have a 20 minute break. I find a comfy chair in the lobby and I start working on our project. I look up werewolf and try to find pictures and information.

"Most modern-day werewolf's have a scar where they would have been bitten. A werewolf has very few weaknesses. There weaknesses for the most part are Wolfsbane and full moons. Certain werewolves can live forever without aging. No one has been able to understand why this is." I read.

Then I try to keep reading but the rest of the site wouldn't load. I refresh it and refresh it but it still doesn't work. Oh well. I get out my phone and I start texting my friends.

"Hey Hayley." I text.

She responds instantly almost.

"Hey Miley, how is your new school?" She asks.

"Hard to get use to. Did you guys have your spring dance yet?" I text her.

"Yeah, I couldn't go thought, I got sick last minute. Louisa got the flu last minute too :(." She texts back.

"Still afraid of going out at night?" I ask her.

"Yeah, Mom has been cracking down on the rules even harder." She texts me back.

Mrs. Black had the strangest house rules. Louisa, Hayley's cousin lived with them and they couldn't go out at night. They were always studying. I felt kind of bad for them and then there was Violet. She just hated going out period. We were known as 4 hotties who just never found the guy to say yes to. Sure we had lots of boys who like to talk to us and flirt with us, but they were never genuine. I look at my phone again and see my break is almost up. I am now looking for the gym. Great...a course that I wish I never had to take.


	7. Chapter 3 Nick

Chapter 3- N

* * *

><p>Nick's POV<p>

"Hey Nick! Nick!" Someone says to me.

"What do you want?" I ask him.

"You know what I want! I want you to actually get with the program. You are a werewolf, werewolf eat meat, human meat." Rick says.

"I don't eat human meat anymore. I got off that when our family left for Alaska." I tell him.

"Wouldn't you love to taste it again." He asks.

"Leave me alone Rick, I finally got my life back on track!" I tell him as I give him a little shove.

"I'll let you think on it. My family and I are going out to kill a human in another town. You are welcome to join us." He says as he goes down the hall.

I open my locker and I start to think about human meat. Human meat was so good from what I remember, I've been clean for 5 years. I never really thought about eating humans until Rick talked to me for the first time in a year. His family is one of the three werewolf families in the town. I turn around and I see Miley in my view. I look at her and I can feel a rush. I bite my inner lip lightly.

"Nick, would you like to go to the library after school to start our project." She asks me.

"Umm I have track and field practice after school." I tell her.

"Maybe later tonight?" She asks.

"I'm sorry, tonight we have extended family coming over." I lie.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow." She says as she goes down the hall.

I go down the hall and I can't help but feel guilty. She acts so innocent. I go to the water machine and grab a bottle of water.

"Nick, Track and Field is cancelled. Coach is sick." Joe says to me.

"Ok, thanks for letting me know. I might not be home this afternoon." I tell him.

"Alright, but be home by 6. Full moon is at 6:30." Joe says.

"Alright, I'll be home." I tell him.

The bell rings to end Lunch.

I head up to Art class and I see her, she is in my art class too. Gee whiz!

"Good afternoon, everyone take your seats." The teacher says.

We all sit down and I realize the only free desk is next to me. Seriously, again! Part of me is annoyed that I have to be next to again, but there is that part of me that is excited. Why excited? I have no idea.

"Hello again." She says in a happy tone.

"Hey, listen I can meet you at the library after school." I tell her.

"Oh, alright, I'll see you there after school." She says.

"I can drive you to there if you like." I tell her.

Wait, why the heck did I offer to do that! I'm so stupid! She is going to stink up the car.

"Thanks Nick. I'll meet you outside." She says in that cute little nervous voice.

"Alright, I want you to draw a picture of a house. You can choose the features and you will explain your house to the class in 2 days. Get to work." She says.

We stay pretty quiet the rest of class. Class ends and I go down to the Music center for my 20 minute break It's a place where students can play music. It's pretty neat. I go over to the piano and play for a bit. Suddenly my phone vibrates.

"Nick, come to the locker room."

No ID came on the phone. I'll just ignore that. My phone rings again with the same message. After the 5th time I decided to go to the locker room.

"What the hell!" I ask.

"Someone stole my phone. So I used my back up phone for emergencies." Joe says.

"This better be good!" I state.

"Seth is sick. Like really sick. He is really pale and he says that he has pains in his neck." Joe says sounding concerned.

"Did he drink any water?" I ask.

" I don't know, I can't get anything out of him. You need to help him." Joe says.

"Well I don't know about that. I have class in 15 minutes and I have to go and do a project after school." I explain.

"He's in the shower stall, just take a look and see if you can suggest something. I know you studied medicine one time. I think when your name was Luc." Joe says.

We are a type of Werewolf that can live as long as there is meat. We don't change our looks. I go into the shower stall and he is really pale.

"Seth, tell me what's hurting." I tell him.

He whines like a dog.

"It's ok, I can help, I need to know what is wrong?" I tell him.

He shakes his head at me.

"Seth tell me what is wrong. I had my medical degree." I tell him.

"I feel like I'm going to be sick. I feel tired and weak." He says.

"Did you drink the city water? It's laced with Wolfsbane." I tell him.

He looks at me shocked.


	8. Chapter 4 Miley

Chapter 4-M

* * *

><p>Miley's POV<p>

I goes down some halls and I eventually find the gym. I wish I never had this dumb course. I go into the girls locker room and I see a group of preppy girls all ready in their designer shorts. I grab my school's old gym outfit from my bag and I remember all the fun thing my friends and I use to do.

"Who the hell are you?" This girl asks me.

"What is it to you?" I ask her.

"I'm the queen bee in this school so you best stay off my turf or I will kick your ass." She says.

"Tiffany, leave the new girl alone." The girl from the hallway says as she comes into the locker room.

"Screw you Demi. You and your boyfriend Joe who is probably cheating on you. Don't you two live together with his parents, oh wait your parents disowned you! Oh Snap!" Tiffany says to her.

"Leave her alone! You don't treat someone like that!" I state.

They remain dead silent for a second.

"Wow! The new girl has got some guts, literally and physically." The laugh.

"Mock me if you want, but I don't give a damn." I tell them.

"Whatever you loser." She says as she goes into the gym.

"Thanks for that." Demi says.

"Don't mention it. Those girls are stupid anyway. Don't listen to them." I tell her.

She gives me a smile as she wipes a tear from her eye.

"Am I allowed to ask what happened?" I ask her.

"It's kind of complicated. I was kicked out by my parents when I was about 13. The Grey's found me and adopted me into their family. It's something I am grateful for everyday." She tells me.

"They seem like very interesting people." I tell her.

"Yeah they are very kind hearted people. We should get out to the gym." She says.

We get out to the middle of the gym floor where the gym teacher is taking attendance.

"Umm Sir, I'm sure Nick just forgot to mention it, but he had a doctor's appointment booked and he should be back by the end of class." A boy states as he walks closer and closer to the gum teacher.

"Who is that?" I whisper to Demi.

The boy winks at Demi and sends her an air kiss.

"It's just Joe, he's my boyfriend." She tells me.

"Alright, Everyone start doing your laps!" The gym teacher shouts as he blows his whistle.

We all groan. I start my laps and I can't help but think. Why did Nick leave school? Demi looked like she had no clue about the appointment. I keep running and jogging, when I see Nick come in. He starts talking to the gym teacher and he starts running. He catches up to me then I noticed that he stopped for a few minutes, he looked like he was texting. I am getting tired, so I slow up and he is running next to me.

"Nick, I started doing some research on our project. I have about 200 words done so far." I inform him.

He pauses for a second.

"That's great Miley. Hopefully we'll get more done this afternoon." He says.

We keep running until the end of class. We didn't talk much further. I could tell for his eyes that something was bothering him.

"Nick, I can tell something is wrong, what's wrong?" I ask him.

"Nothing." He tell me.

Well evidentially he doesn't want to talk about it. We both go into our separate dressing rooms and we get out at the same time.

"Ready to go to the library?" I ask.

"Yeah, I just need to get my keys." He says as he fishes around in his backpack and pulls out his keys.

We get into his car and I see Demi and her boyfriend Joe.

"I just have to drive these guys home." Nick says.

"Alright." I tell him.

We drive to their house and Demi and Joe get out.

"I'm glad you did what you did for Demi." I tell him.

He pulls over.

"What did she tell you." He says almost yelling at me.

"She just told me that you adopted her into your family. Relax! I'm sorry if I offended you or something." I tell him.

"I just get angry sometimes." He says as we keep driving to the library.

We get there and we sit at a table. I get my laptop out.

"That's all I got really." I tell him.

"Alright, that's a good start. We should look for some books." He says as he gets up to find the section.

I stay on the computer and start to research on the internet. I keep searching and start to look at their weakness. It's a herb Mom calls Wolfsbane. It's a herb Mom grows in my basement. Nick comes back with a couple books.

"Here is some stuff." He says.

"Thanks." I tell him.

We start chatting. It turns out he loves playing music. I love music. I start to read a legend about a girl who can break the curse of the werewolf.

"Listen to this." I tell Nick.

"I'm listening." He says.

"This is the legend of the girl of sunshine. A girl named Destiny was walking into the woods one evening and she came across a stone. This stone was called the sunstar stone. This is a stone that can cure a weeding of it's curse but for a price. Marly cured a certain werewolf, but she never realized what it would cost her." I read aloud.

"That is really cool, how did it end?" He asks.

"It's cut out. The next page is ripped out." I tell him.

I hear my stomach growl. Nick looks at his watch.

"Holy Shit! Is that the time! I have to go now! Bye." He says in a panic as he rushes out of the library.

No wonder I'm hungry it's almost 6:30. I check out the book and suddenly my phone rings.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hi Miles, where are you?" Kevin asks.

"I'm at the library, can you come get me?" I ask.

"Sure. I'll be there in 5." He says as he hangs up.

I sit on the library steps waiting for Kevin with all the books I checked out stuffed in my backpack. He drives up and honks his horn.

"Thanks Kevin. The guy who drove me here had to rush home, something about his extended family being home." I shrug.

"I'm guessing today was better than yesterday?" Kevin asks.

"It was average. I still would rather be back in Alaska." I reply.


	9. Chapter 4 Nick

Chapter 4-N

* * *

><p>Nick's POV<p>

"Seth, you drank the water?" I question.

He nods.

"Oh crap. Joe, I'm taking him to the house. You go in before my gym class starts and tell him I have a doctor's appointment. I'll be back before school ends." I tell him.

"Alright, hang in there Seth!" Joe says as I take him out the locker room doors and to my car without anyone seeing me.

"Seth, drink some of this." I say as I give him a bottle of stuff while I drive to the house.

I park the car and carry Seth into the house.

"Do I want to know?" Dad asks.

"He drank Wolfsbane." I tell him as I carry him up to the guest room.

"Ok I need you lay down here for a while. This is going to make you feel better, I promise." I tell him as I give him some medicine I have learned to make for curing poisons.

"It tastes nasty and you may vomit, but it's better then letting the Wolfsbane take over your body." I tell him.

He drinks it and immediately starts giving me mad looks.

"That stuff tastes like shit." He yells.

"I didn't say it would taste good. You have to lay here and rest. I have to get back to school so no one realizes I'm gone. I'll tell your father what happened. My father will be in to check on you." I tell him.

"Couldn't you have done that at school?" He asks.

"You'll see later why I can't use it at school." I tell him as I leave.

"Nick! Thanks for this." He says.

"No problem for a fellow pack member." I tell him.

"Wait Nick! What do you mean by you'll see later?" He yells.

I guess I should have mentioned the side effects of dizziness and headaches and stomach cramps and potential vomiting, it's for his own good. I call his father and I get back to school in my gym clothes. I am stopped at a damn accident! Can they hurry up! I have places I have to be right now! I finally get passed the. Accident and with my luck, I have a red light every time. Seriously! I finally get to school and park my car. I rush into the gym.

"Ah Nice of you to join us Mr. Grey, do a couple jogging laps before you start your runs." The teacher yells.

"Yes sir, my brother did come in and tell you about my doctor's appointment right?" I ask.

"He did. Now get running." He barks.

Wow, someone is in a bad mood, I look over and see that "She" is in my gym class. Seriously! This is just my luck. I keep running while trying to remember if I have my laptop with me. I hear my phone vibrate in my pocket. I quickly look at it and see it's a message from Dad.

"He's getting along well. He is just dizzy and has some stomach cramps." Dad texts me.

Lovely! Seth is doing well. That I can call a major bonus.

"Good, keep him hydrated with good water." I text him quickly before the teacher realizes I stopped.

I see Miley is next to me.

"Nick, I started doing some research on our project. I have about 200 words done so far." She tells me.

Oh good god, please tell me she hasn't figured out I am one. She hasn't acted any different around me, which is a good sign. She looks at me again before she keeps running. I can tell she doesn't normally run. I can tell something is bothering her. I can honestly say that I don't need to know what is wrong but my human side is telling me to talk to her. We keep running until the end of class. We didn't talk much further. I could tell for her eyes that something was making her upset or frustrated.

"Nick, I can tell something is wrong, what's wrong?" She asks me.

Something is telling that if I said "Despite you smell like a death trap and I got a full moon to worry about." would not fit in the human levels of respect.

"Nothing." I tell her trying to be convincing.

Seriously I got a sick friend at home, Wolfsbane in the water supply, some new girl who I have to do a project on my species which needs to be kept secret especially since there are werewolf hunters coming. We both go into our separate dressing rooms and we get out at the same time.

"Ready to go to the library?" She asks.

"Yeah, I just need to get my keys." I tell her as I try to fell around in my backpack for those damn keys.

I finally pull out my keys. We get into my car and I see Demi and Joe in the backseat. Seriously?

"I just have to drive these guys home." I explain to Miley.

"Alright." She says.

We drive to their house and Demi and Joe get out.

"I'm glad you did what you did for Demi." She tells me.

I pull over in shock. What the hell Demi! Please tell me she didn't say anything.

"What did she tell you." I almost yell.

"She just told me that you adopted her into your family. Relax! I'm sorry if I offended you or something." She tell me.

Phew! That was a close one.

"I just get angry sometimes." I say as a coverup and we keep driving to the library.

We get there and we sit at a table. She opens her laptop.

"That's all I got really." She tell me.

"Alright, that's a good start. We should look for some books." I tell her as I get up to find the section with folklore.

She stays on the computer and start to research on the internet. I have been in this library trying to find one legend. I have gone through every book in this library. I go back to the table and put the books on the table. I sit down in a chair and we start chatting. It turns out she loves playing music. I love music.

"Listen to this." She states.

"I'm listening." I tell her.

"This is the legend of the girl of sunshine. A girl named Destiny was walking into the woods one evening and she came across a stone. This stone was called the sunstar stone. This is a stone that can cure a weeding of it's curse but for a price. Marly cured a certain werewolf, but she never realized what it would cost her." She read aloud.

Omg! The one thing I have been trying to find here for years and she finds it in like 5 minutes.

"That is really cool, how did it end?" I ask hoping that isn't the ending.

"It's cut out. The next page is ripped out." She tell me.

I hear her stomach growl. I look down at my watch.

Omg it's 6:20! I have to be home by 6:30!

"Holy Shit! Is that the time! I have to go now! Bye." I say in a panic as I rush out of the library.

I rush into my car and put my gas peddle to the floor basically.


	10. Chapter 5 Miley

Chapter 5-M

* * *

><p>I warn you all right now, This chapter may be shocking,<p>

Readers be warned :P

* * *

><p>Miley's POV<p>

"Yes but in Alaska, it's cold all the time. Here it's not so cold and you can go out in a sweater and not freeze your buts off." Kevin remarks.

"That is true. I'm going to go up and do some more on that project." I tell him.

"I got supper on the table for you. It's chicken." He tells me.

"Thanks Kevin." I tell him as I put my bag down and I go into the kitchen.

"It looks good!" I tell him.

"Thanks Miles. What is your project on?" He asks.

"It's nothing important." I tell him.

"Alright, just come upstairs if you need something." Kevin says as he goes upstairs.

Finally he is gone. If he saw me with all these books, he would think that I actually believe in this stupid werewolf crap!

"Hello sweetie, what do you got there?" Mom asks.

"Nothing." I lie as I minimize my links.

"Alright, we just came for a bite to eat, it's almost moonrise!" Mom says.

"Right, there is some chicken left in the oven." I tell her.

"Alright." She says.

I sit at the dinner table doing my project. I look into the possibility of a sunstar stone. It turns out that a historical website says it's a very rare stone. It's a red rock with a star in the middle. So what this website is telling me is that it's possible for this myth to be true. That's crazy! Werewolves don't exist! Mom and Dad are pure lunatics who believe in this fictional crap! I go up to my room which has a deck. I get in the chair and start to do my research. Modern day werewolve resemble that of a regular human, but when angered or threatened, they tend to have a change in their eyes. They also may extend their claws. They eat human meat and at times they eat animal meat to substitute human meat. Some werewolves live off of only animal meat. Also Werewolves are immortal.

"What are you doing Miles? You haven't put your computer down since you got home." Kevin asks.

"Nothing Kevin." I tell him.

He sits next to me and stares at my computer.

"Werewolves? Seriously? What are you looking that stuff up for?" He asks.

"School project. It's kind of interesting though. There are so many myths about werewolves. I wonder how people get this information." I tell him.

"I guess it's people like Mom and Dad. Although I still can't believe that they believe in werewolves, mind you they make money from it." I state.

"Miles, it's time for you to get to bed." Kevin says as he guides me to bed. I get into bed.

"Goodnight." I tell him.

I shut my eyes and I hear Kevin close my door.

"Why am I trying to protect her? It's obvious that she's a target." Kevin says.

What is he talking about? I hear him go down the hall and I fall asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning.<p>

"Kevin, I don't feel good." I lie to him.

"It's alright Miley, you can stay home if you like." Kevin says.

Mom and Dad go up to their room.

"Kevin, I want to know what you were talking about last night. I heard you talking last night, you said "Why am I trying to protect her? It's obvious that she's a target." What does all that mean!" I ask him.

"Miley, it's an issue you are not ready to deal with yet." Kevin says.

"I'm almost 17 Kevin! You have no right telling me what I am not ready for! Just explain it to me." I yell at him.

"You wouldn't understand. It's too mature Miley." Kevin says.

"Why can't you tell me?" I yell.

"Miley! Just go to your room!" Kevin says as he goes into the kitchen.

"You can't tell me what to do!" I yell.

"What the hell are you all yelling about!" Mom yells as she comes down the stairs.

"Nothing." Kevin says quickly.

"Great, now be quieter." She says.

I go up to my room and I keep trying to do more on my project.

"Miles, grab your coat. I need to talk to you." Kevin says.

"What the hell do you want?" I ask him.

"I just want to sit down and talk to you. Grab your coat and we'll go out for breakfast." He says.

"Fine, but I want the truth!" I tell him.

"Alright, but I can't garuntee that you won't be shocked." He says.

"Ok, let's go then." I tell him.

I grab my coat and I head into the car.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"A little diner. They apparently have good food." Kevin says.

We get in the diner and we sit down in a corner. This place is deserted.

"Hi can I take your order?" She asks.

"I'll have the breakfast classic." Kevin says.

"Ok and for you sweetie?" She asks.

"I'll have the mini breakfast classic." I tell her as she writes it down and leaves.

"So why couldn't we do this at home?" I ask.

"Mom and Dad can't know that you know. They don't want you to know this. They want to hide it from you. You can't tell them!" He says.

"Why is it such a big deal?" I ask.

"Miley, you're my sister but Mom and Dad aren't our Mom and Dad." Kevin explains.

I look at him funny.

"That's not all, you and I are both a type of mythical creature..." Kevin starts.


	11. Chapter 5 Nick

Chapter 5-N

* * *

><p>Nick's POV<p>

I drive home as the clock hits 6:29. I run behind the house.

"Where we..." Joe starts as we start to turn into werewolves.

I hear him growl. Damn! I'm in for a lecture at sunrise. I go deep into the woods to a lake. I start drinking the lake water and I start stalking around for food. I find a deer and run after it. I keep thinking about that legend. There is no way that legend can be true. I never heard of a sunstar stone and I have been living for a very very very long time. I see who looks like Seth come up to me. He runs up next to me. He howls lowly as to sound danger. I run the way he is going. I see Joe on the ground with these two masked people I growl at them loudly. They point some sort of gun at me. I howl loudly and Mom and Dad come up behind me. The masked people run away and I go to the back of the house. I scratch on the door. Within minutes I see Demi at the door with a loaded gun.

"Oh it's only you. What's wrong?" She asks.

I whimper and go into the dirt and I write the word "follow" in the dirt.

She grabs a coat and she runs behind me. I guide her over to Joe.

"Joe! Is he ok?" She asks looking at me.

"I'll get the first aid kit!" She says as she runs to the house.

A human first aid kit might not work for this. I grab a baseball hat I found in the wood and fill it with water. I hear Joe make a whimpering noise. Demi comes back with the first aid kit.

"What can I do?" She asks looking for an answer.

"Right you guys can't talk. Can I sit with him and comfort him?" She asks.

I nod. I howl lowly at Demi.

"What is it Nick? What do you need?" She asks.

I point my nose at the cleaning alcohol. She gets it out for me. I point to a cloth. She puts the cleaning alcohol on the cloth and I point to the hole in his leg.

"Knowing Nick well enough, he means well Joey." She says as she puts the cloth on the hole.

I hear him yelp in pain then growl at me. I'm guessing he is still angry with me. At least I didn't get caught and at least this the last night of the full moon for a little bit. We stay next to Joe for the next hour while the sun rises.

"Joe, are you alright?" I ask him.

"Me? What about you? You were the one who was out until jet before 6:30! You could have had us all exposed!" He yells.

"Joe! It's alright. Don't get mad at him. He's here, he wasn't caught, it's ok. Don't stress! You look like you got beat up!" She says as she hugs Joe.

He groans.

"Can you help me back to the house. I can't walk." He says.

"Alright. Seth can you help me carry him to the couch. Demi grab the medical kit from my room. It has a lot more supplies for what I need to do to fix Joe up.

"Mom and Dad bring this kit back into the bathroom and get ready for work." I tell them.

"Mom" and "Dad" aren't my real Mom and Dad.

Our real parents died in the First World War. They were Humans. Joe is my real brother though. I'm in America because of him. I was new to this werewolf thing. We boarded the ship at night and he claimed I was his dog. I was small enough to be called such I was only a few weeks of werewolf old so I was still a puppy. He wasn't a werewolf yet. Let's rephrase it he didn't start to bug me to bite him. It took quite a while for him to convince me to bite him. I was and still am frozen a 17 year old, Joe is 18 and a half. I remember the day I was changed. I was outside picking up debris from a German force attack. What I thought was a dog bite was indeed a werewolf bite. My brother came out and saw the wolf and it ran away, he was sure shocked the next evening. Mom and Dad were dead by then. Shortly after, the war ended and we hopped onto an immigration boat and then we ended up in the States. My brother wanted to be with me as long as possible. I agreed after a while and I bit him. I will tell you I have a dark past, but I have cleaned up my act. There was a period I really went off the rails. I went so off the rails, I left my brother. After a while I realized I would be lonely without him, so I had found him and we've stayed together ever since.

We get Joe into the house.

"I have to go home to tell Dad what's up. I'll be back over soon. I'm not going to school today. Normal humans can't recover that quickly." Seth says.

"Ok, here are the keys to the car. Bring it back in the same condition or you are dead." I tell him as I throw him the keys.

I go into the living room.

"Alright. What hurts?" I ask Joe.

"Everything, Doctor Idiot. My leg is really bad." He says.

"Alright, let me see." I tell him as I start to check his leg.

"Owwwww! That hurts!" He yells.

"Ok. That is defiantly broken. As for everything else, you should be ok. A few bruises here and there. Now I got your crutches upstairs. As for a cast, I just have to make one from my kit of stuff upstairs unless you want to get a human to do it." I tell him.

"It might be easiest." Joe says.

"We can take you to the hospital as soon as Seth gets back." I tell him.

"Dem, go to school. I'll be fine." Joe says.

"No Joe, I'm staying with you." She says.

"We can't risk them seeing the whole family is gone. They will get suspicious and we can't risk that. We need to keep our identities safe." Joe explains to her.

"But I want to stay with you Joe. Why can't I be like you? I want to be with you forever." She says.

Oh the age old debate. Demi wanting to become a werewolf. I'm betting $20 that he will give in. Personally, I can't see the problem! It's not like we have werewolf hunters around or anything. Although I do have go keep my sarcastic comments to myself.

"Hey, Dad called me off for the day. I can stay with Joe while you guys get to school. I promise I will text you guys as soon as we get news alright." Seth says.

"Alright, come on Demi. Seth, We have to get Joe to the car." I tell him.

"Yeah, I'll drop you guys off." Seth says as we carry Joe to the car.

Seth drives us to school.

"Bye Joe." Demi says as she give him a kiss.

"Seth, careful with my car. It's from the 60's." I tell him.

"Relax, I have been driving for at least 50 years. I was alive when Mr Ford made the first car. Now, get to school. Have fun." He says as he drives off.

I walk into school with Demi.

"Hey Nick, Hi Rags." A guy says.

"Hey! You don't talk about my sister like that!" I snap.

"And what are you going to do about?" He asks.

"Nick, don't bother with him." Demi starts.

I can feel my adrenaline racing. I go to punch him and Demi pushes me back. She slaps me across the face.

"Get a grip Nick, you had your eyes on." Demi says.

"Oh, sorry. It's just I don't want him talking to you like that." I tell her.

"Thanks for being my big brother." She says.

"Don't mention it. "I'll see you in gym, text me if Seth texts you about Joe." I tell her.

"As long and you do the same "She says as she goes down the hall.

I go into my European history course. It's a course that I could sleep through. I lived through Post World War 1, our current topic. It's my 100 birthday this year in fact. Born in 1902 and Joe was born in 1889. "Ok class, we are going to start The Great Depression today." The teacher says.

I can say I love 30's that was dark time. Let's just say The Great Depression was exactly that for me. I killed many people but I kind of put them our of their misery. They would have died a week later. Joe and I did fight in World War 2. The bell rings and I head to ancient history, the one class I dread. I hope that Miley hasn't put two and two together yet. I sit in my seat. I think about Miley's screensaver that is a picture of a few of her friends. She might already know. They are all werewolves, that or she has no idea. It's Louisa, and Hayley, they are sweethearts. They have became human vegetarians. I have no idea how they do it and Violet, I remember when she was off the rails for a few years.


	12. Chapter 6 Miley

Chapter 6 M

* * *

><p>Miley's POV<p>

"Well maybe I should rephrase that, we are a type of magical creatures." Kevin says.

I just give him a weird look.

"We are witches." He says.

I just give him a look.

"Watch this." He says as he looks both ways and make a spoon float.

I just stay silent. I open my mouth wide.

"Now Mom and Dad are people who are helping us to stay in somewhat hiding. Werewolves hate us and they want to get back at us because we are the reason they have their curse. We are the creators of a stone that can break that curse. You are the guardian of that stone. You have been wearing it all your life without knowing it." Kevin explains.

"Woah! That is crazy! I can't believe that." I tell him.

"Miley, I know it's a lot to take in a one time." Kevin says.

"I know but they are villains in story books but they don't exist." I tell him.

" I need to show you something. It's in my room but we have to wait until tonight. We have to wait until tonight when Mom and Dad are gone out for the moon tonight the calendars are wrong. The last night of the full moon is tonight." Kevin explains.

"Alright, but I still think you're crazy!" I tell him.

"It would be crazy if you thought I wasn't crazy. Now I can drive you to school if you like or I can try to explain to Mom and Dad why the hell you skipped school. Now eat up!" Kevin says.

"I'll go back to school." I tell Kevin.

"Fine by me. Do I need to sign anything to tell them that you are late?" Kevin asks.

"No, I think I should be ok. I'll see you later Kevin." I tell him.

"Ok, bye Miley." He says as he drives away.

I go into the school and I see that my ancient history class has ended so I have Gym next, lovely! The one course I really don't want to go to.

"Hey you're the new girl right?" Someone asks.

"Yeah, what is it to you?" I ask.

"Nothing. I just want to know. You got to learn who is moss around here." The boy says.

Another boy comes around him and pushes me into a set of lockers.

"Get away from me you jerks!" I yell at them as I go into the girls change room.

I see Demi sitting in her gym clothes staring at her phone.

"Are you alright?" I ask her as I change my shirt.

"Yeah. Just waiting for a text from work." She says.

"Ah, I hate waiting for texts. Come on let's go." I tell her.

She nods and we both head into the gym I look over and I see Nick.

"Hey Miley, why weren't you in class?" He asks me.

"I got up late and my brother told me he'd drive me after we stopped somewhere for breakfast." I tell him half lying.

"Oh. Did you get any more of the project done, I got some stuff done." He tells me.

I personally can tell he is lying, but that's off the point. We all get on the gym floor and start stretching.

"Miley, your necklace is beautiful." He tells me.

"Thanks. It's a gift from my mother." I lie.

I still don't get where I got this necklace from.

"Now everyone let's get started here. We are going to be playing some basketball!" The coach yells.

We all get separated into two teams. I get on a team with a bunch of idiots and preppy cheerleaders. I just try to concentrate on playing the game but I can't. I keep trying to figure out what Kevin wants to show me tonight. The coach lets us go into the lockers rooms and we all head to lunch. I go into the lunch room and see all the seats look like they have claim to them. I go out of the lunch room after getting my meal. I sit by the music space. I can hear someone playing a classical piece. I take a bite out of the sandwich I bought and look over to the piano.

"Hey, you must be the new girl, I'm James, but you knew that." He says.

"I'm sorry I don't quite understand." I tell him.

"You are one of us, or has your brother been keeping it a secret from you?" He asks.

"He told me today. I still don't understand it." I tell him.

"Watch this." He says.

He mumbles some words and the piano starts to play without him even touching the keys.

"Woah! That is amazing." I tell him.

"Thanks. Now you should go. You can't be seen socializing with me." He says.

"Why?" I ask.

"That is something I can't tell you." He says as he vanishes into thin air.

That guy is really mysterious. Should I talk to Kevin about it, or just leave it secret? I head to my locker when I pass by Nick and this guy talking. It's a boy I have never seen before.

"But he's ok right?" Nick says.

"Nick, just relax, I'm sure everything will be ok." He says as he tries to calm him down.

I go down to my locker and change my books. I grab my sketch pad and my Chemistry book going down a new hallway. I can't go back and make it look like I have been listening to their conversation. It's partly their fault! They were the ones talking so loud. I hear Demi coming down the hall.

"Hey Demi." I say to her being nice.

"Hey Miley, listen have you seen my brother?" She asks.

"He's down at his locker." I tell her.

"Thanks Miley, I'll see you in Chemistry." She says as she nearly runs down the hall.

Wonder what her hurry is? I head to my Chemistry class, it doesn't hurt to be a few minutes early. I sit by the class and I can feel a weird feeling. It's a mix of scared and confused at the same time. I look at my phone and see I have 3 missed texts from Kevin.

"Miley, I'm picking you up after school."

I wonder why he wants to do that? The bell rings and I sit in the seat in the far corner.

"Hey Miley." Demi says as she sits next to me.

We keep chatting until class starts. Part way through we start doing problems in the book and we can talk.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me on Saturday. " Demi says.

"I would love to." I tell her.

We keep chatting until the end of class. We leave the class and I head to Art, my last class of the day abs I have Nick in my class...Great! Actually it is kind of great, he isn't too hard on the eyes and I do find myself attracted to him. Who am I kidding, he's a jock and I'm am a dork who is a witch in some twisted way. I head to art and I draw. I barely open my mouth the whole class. The bell rings and Kevin is waiting for me with his car.

"Alright, let's get home. Mom and Dad are gone out early. I can show you what I wanted to show you for a long time." Kevin says as he drive home.

"What is going on Kevin?" I ask.

"Well Miley, you'll see in a second what I am talking about." He says as we go into his room.

What does he want to show me! His room looks like it normally does. It looks like a normal teenage room with rock band posters on the wall and a slight clutter in the corner.


	13. Chapter 6 Nick

Chapter 6 N

* * *

><p>Nick's POV<p>

The bell rings and I see that Miley isn't coming to class. She doesn't seem like the type that would skip class. I go through this boring class just sitting there thinking about that legend thing that Miley found. There is no way that can be true. There hasn't been a werewolf that has been changed back since I have been alive. I just start thinking about Miley. She is such a pretty girl...Woah! Why am I saying that? I am a werewolf! I can't start liking humans. I don't know why but I feel different around Miley. I feel all tingly and human like inside. Maybe I have found someone who I like. I would never be able to get her to understand the whole werewolf thing. Demi is one in a billion to understand it and not be so terribly freaked out by it. Sure the first little bit she was kind of freaked out, but now she is use to it. Sure I wouldn't care if she was with Joe forever and she was a werewolf, but we can't risk that right now. The Hunters arrived yesterday and the less of us they find, the better. They already hurt Joe, they would find a puppy werewolf and that would be easy prey.

"Mr Grey! Seriously! You need to pay more attention." The teacher says.

I just nod and the teacher keeps babbling on about ghosts.

"Now does anyone know anything about witches?" The teacher asks.

Oh you mean the idiots that put my curse on me in the first place...No! I am going to hate this discussion. The bell rings and I get to the gym and I see Miley.

"Hey Miley, why weren't you in class?" I ask.

"I got up late and my brother told me he'd drive me after we stopped somewhere for breakfast." She says.

"Oh. Did you get any more of the project done, I got some stuff done." I tell her lying through my teeth.

We all get on the gym floor and start stretching.

"Miley, your necklace is beautiful." I tell her trying to compliment her.

"Thanks. It's a gift from my mother." She says.

"Now everyone let's get started here. We are going to be playing some basketball!" The coach yells.

We all get separated into two teams. Demi and I get on the same team.

"Hear anything about Joe yet?" I ask her.

"Nothing really. He was getting checked right before class." Demi says.

"Good, I just don't want something bad to happen to him. We've been through a lot together." I tell her.

"Yeah. You have been." She says as she gets up to play basketball.

I look over at the other bench and I see Miley. She is so pretty. Woah! Human side is cluttering my brain. She is just a human, nothing more or nothing less. I get called into play and I make some baskets. Basketball isn't my favorite thing, but it's alright. The bell rings and I feel my cellphone vibrate. It's from Seth.

"I'm heading to school in about 15 minutes. I'll explain in person." Seth says.

"Ok. I'll be my locker." I text back as I get changed.

I grab something from the lunch room, hoping to run into Demi. I go up to my locker and within 10 minutes Seth is there.

"Hey, where is Joe?" I ask.

"He's at your house." Seth says.

"But he's ok right?" Nick says.

"Nick, just relax, I'm sure everything will be ok." He says as he tries to calm him down.

"Don't try to calm me down! I have been with him since before World War One!" I tell him.

He hits me across the face.

"Oww!" I state.

"Sorry, I was told to hit you whenever your eyes go all freakish." Seth says.

"Sorry. I still can't forget the day we met." I tell him.

"Yeah. Good old 1940's in Germany. Fighting for the Allies. I can't forget those days."Seth says.

"Is my car here?" I ask.

"No, your baby is in garage. I ran home and drove my own car here. Dad still has one of our old cars in the garage. It's a 1950 something. I remember when we got that car and I nearly metamorphosed in that car. I was kicked out within seconds and Dad parked it on the side of the road. I remember getting our only family friend who knew about us to drive it home." Seth reminisces.

"Hey, I hate to interrupt history of Seth and Nick in the 1940's and 1950's, but I want to know what is going on with Joe in the current day." Demi says.

"Demi, be patient. Joe is at home resting. He is casted up, which will be interesting to see with the full moon tonight. The calendar had an error in the moon count yet again!" Seth says.

"Yeah that will be interesting. We never really had broken bones to deal with during full moons, anyway we should get to class. I go a free period to waste doing god knows what...Seth what do you got?" I ask.

"European history. Ie time to just zone out. I can skip it and we can chill in my car." Seth explains.

"Perfect." I tell him.

"Have fun on your Manly Socialite Party." Demi says.

"We don't get to talk about the past often." Seth yells to Demi as she goes down the hall.

"Mr Grey! Mr Leblanc, where do you think you are going?" The principal asks.

"Well I have an off class Mrs. and Seth asked me to go with him to get his book out of my car." I tell her.

"Oh! Alright, continue." She says as she goes down the hall.

"Well that was easy!" Seth says.

"True. Now which time period of music are we going for today?" I ask.

"I think I got some old school Beetles." Seth says.

"That is awesome!" I state as we get in his car.

We drive around listening to the Beetles and a bit of Elvis. We get back to school just before the last class starts.

"You can drive me home right?" I ask.

"Yeah sure, can I come over tonight?" He asks.

"Yeah sure." I tell him.

I go up to Art class and I see her. She seems so intensely into her work, that or she is extremely distracted by something. I continue drawing my house project and the bell rings.

"Dem!" I shout.

"What Nick?" She asks.

"Seth is driving us home." I tell her.

"Ok." She says as we both get into Seth's car.

"Who is playing?" Demi asks.

"The Who." I tell her.

"That's what I'm asking." She states.

"The Who! The band is called The Who!" I tell her.

"Oh! Gotcha." She says.

We get home and we see Joe is on the couch.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I ask him.


	14. Chapter 7 Miley

Chapter 7 M

* * *

><p>Miley's POV<p>

"What are you going to show me Kevin?" I ask him.

"Well." He says as he pushes over a bunch of clothes.

I see him uncover a secret compartment in the floor.

"Woah!" I state.

He pulls over the little handle and pulls out an old book.

"Seriously? A book. You picked me up and had me excited a book?" I say with attitude.

"Oh this is not your ordinary book." He says.

"What is then if it isn't a book?" I ask.

"It's our collection of family magic book." He explains.

"What! Wow! They are really old!" I tell him.

"Yeah, I want you to show you something else." He says.

"What is it?" I ask.

He smiles and he picks up a photograph.

"This is what Mom and Dad looked like apparently. You look just like Mom." He tells me.

"They looked like a perfect couple. Do you know why they gave us up?" I ask.

"It's kind of hard to explain Miles, sit down." He says as he pats a spot next to him on his bed.

"Here is the story." He starts.

"When you were about 2, Mom and Dad went out to hunt some Werewolves. These wolves are extremely smart. They managed to attack Mom and Dad. They wanted the sunstar stone. Mom luckily gave it to you the night before she died. They killed them. We were taken in by the werewolf hunters who found their bodies. You look so much like Mom. She apparently was really nice and kind like you." He says.

"Wow, so I can learn magic just like you?" I ask.

"Yes, you can but you can't abuse it. Many witches abuse their magic and they become evil." He tells me.

I nod. He opens an old spell book.

"Here, you are going to want this." He says as he hands me a wand.

"Wow, this is really cool." I tell him.

"It was Mom's. Don't lose it." Kevin explains as he starts to show me how to do some basic spells.

"When you get better with spells, you can start using your hands." Kevin explains.

"Can you leave me alone for a little bit, I need some time to process this." I tell him.

"Sure, I'm going to go for my run before supper." He says as he grabs his shorts and goes into the bathroom.

I stay in my bedroom with a spellbook. It's really old looking. I don't know how I feel about this. I'm scared a little bit. I don't want to kill anyone. Even if I am suppose to, I won't. I only kill when they are trying to kill me. I want to start learning spells. It sounds like it's a very interesting subject. I don't really know if I still believe it. I only believed witches were in fairytales. Wow all the spells in here. It feels like they thought of a spell for everything. Kevin comes in the house and slams the door.

"What is wrong Kevin?" I ask.

"Nothing Miley, my headphones broke during my run." He says.

"Kevin, I'm not stupid, I can tell when you are lying. What made you so mad?" I ask him.

"Miles, I don't really want to talk about it." He says.

"Can I go to the mall with a friend on Saturday?" I ask.

"Sure Miles. I'm not going to be here Saturday anyway. I got a meeting I need to go to." He says.

"What is the meeting for?" I ask.

"It's with a company, I am going for job training." He explains.

"Nice job, does that mean we are staying here for a bit?" I ask.

"For now we are. We will try to let you graduate here, but we have to move with the werewolves." Kevin explains.

"Yeah. It would be nice to stay in one place for a while." I tell him.

"I hope to get the job here." He says.

"Kevin, will you teach me some magic tonight?" I ask him.

"Alright, but not too much at once, you'll ware yourself out." He says.

We go into the living room with the blinds closed. Kevin starts by teaching me a levitation spell.

"Hey Kevin! Look!" I tell him as I start levitating a plate from the counter with food on it.

"That's getting good Miley." He says sounding impressed.

He sits down and we both eat some supper.

"Wow, I can't say I had chicken for the longest time. This is good." I tell him.

"Thanks, I put it in the oven when I picked you up at school. It isn't that hard to make. Do you have homework to get done?" Kevin asks.

"Yeah, I still have that werewolf project to do. Maybe I should go visit my partner and see if we can't finish it up tonight." I state.

"Alright, but be careful walking at night." He says.

I start walking to Demi's house. I hear a howling noise. It's just a dog Miley, nothing to be afraid of. I knock on the door.

"Hey Demi. Is Nick home?" I ask.

"Not right now he isn't he is gone out. I stayed home to study." I tell her.

"Oh, I guess I'll talk to him tomorrow." I say as I leave.

I walk home and I go upstairs to keep researching the project.

* * *

><p>The next morning.<p>

"Kevin! Get down here immediately!" Dad yells in a panic.

I hop right out of bed and run downstairs.

"Miley! Go back upstairs." Dad says.

"No! I'm not going upstairs." I tell him.

I see Mom is really badly hurt.

"What happened to her?" I ask.

"She was attacked by a werewolf. Kevin, she is really bad. Can you fix her?" He asks.

"I don't know Dad. She has lost a lot of blood." Kevin tells him.

"No! Please try to fix her." He cries.

I can feel tears fall down my cheek. Was Mom hurt by werewolves?

"Dad, I would if I could. I can fix the cuts but she has too much internal bleeding." Kevin says.

"Please do what you can. Miley, come into the living room." Dad says.

"Hell no! I'm not leaving her." I say.

"I told her today Kurt, She might be able to help me." Kevin says.

"Do what you can please." He says as he leaves us with Mom.

"Alright now I'm going to teach you the healing spell." He says.

He starts chanting something and I start to join in. I watch as all the cuts disappear off Mom's body.

"Now I know you don't want to know this, but I have to make her death look natural." Kevin says as he puts one arm around me.

I just nod.

"Kurt, please come in here." I tell him.

He comes in and sees his wife is looking like she did before.

"You know that I have to make her death look natural." Kevin says to him.

He nods as he takes her hand.

"I love you." He says to her.

She moves a finger.

"I don't want to do this." Kevin says as he grabs the phone as he dials 911.

"My Mom is having a heart attack." He says into the phone.

They tell him to hang up...

"Mom, I hate to do this." He says as he casts a spell.


	15. Chapter 7 Nick

Chapter 7 N

* * *

><p>Nick's POV<p>

"Average. I do have a broken leg." He says.

"Yeah. It will be interesting to see if when you change if it is still broken. Tonight is the last night of the full moon." I tell him.

"Yes, that will be interesting to see." He says.

"Seth, did your "Dad" happen to mention if the water is safe to drink?" I ask.

"He said it should be ok." Seth says.

"Lovely. How many hours until sunset?" I ask.

"About 2. Why?" Joe asks.

"I think I'm going to go for a run." I tell him as I grab my music player.

"Alright, but be back before sunset." Joe warns.

I go up into my room and change into my shorts. I go out and start to run on the sidewalk. I start thinking about Joe and how things are going to be tonight. Suddenly I feel myself bump into someone.

"I'm sorry." I start.

"Don't tell me you're sorry. You know that can't bring them back." The boy says.

"Oh! Look who it is. Realistic Harry Potter, don't have anywhere else you could be." I tell him.

"I'm not the one who goes and murders innocent human beings." He says.

"Your parents threatened me and my brother and that is crossing the line. I am trained to protect my family!" I tell him.

"Your lifestyle is against nature and is just a murderous idea!" He says.

"If we weren't in a suburb with tons of humans, I would slaughter you and break my human free diet. Witch blood would taste so good. Now I can reveal you to the world but that's not what I want. I want you to tell me where it is!" I tell him.

"Never. You will never know. I won't let anyone risk it. We both know what it does and I have more to lose." That irritating witch says.

"Remember what I have on you. I can tell someone I know you care about and I doubt she will like you after that." I smirk as I keep running.

Now I know it seems harsh to talk to him like that but he can't threaten my family and expect to get away with it. His parents started it. They were the ones who started talking smack about us. They started casting their magic on us and tried to kill Joe. Once they tried to kill Joe, I lost it! I ended my 30 year human free diet to kill them. Well technically they weren't humans. I wasn't going to let them threaten my family and get away with it. I start to run home.

"Joseph! We have a slight issue. I may have threatened a witch just a little bit." I tell him.

"Oh if I could walk, believe me I would kick you in the behind! Why in the bloody hell did you do that?" He asks.

"It was the guy whose parents tried to kill you. He deserved a straight talking to. He has to learn that he can't threaten us and get away with it." I state.

"Why can't you all forget about it and just ignore each other?" Demi asks.

"We can't really do that considering they are responsible for the death of a lot of werewolves and second they invaded our territory! We were here first." I tell her.

We hear Mom and Dad come home.

"Alright we have about another half hour. Do you want to start walking in the woods now?" Mom asks.

"Sure, Bye Demi." Joe says as he kisses her forehead and gets on his crutches.

We all head into the forest. After about a half hour, we change. Joe lays down and we can tell he can't move. I stay with him since we can't leave him alone. I eat some raw steak later. Part way through the night, we hear noises. I howl to warn the others. Seth comes down and my parents stay a bit further back. We see these two people with masks on with some sort of gun. The man is smart and drops his gun because he knows that we are strong in packs. The women isn't dropping her gun. I growl at her. She starts to fire shots and that is when my natural instincts kick in. I pounce on her and I dig my claws in. I heard her crying. I can tell from her face she was scared. She and her partner run away and we continue business as usually. I can tell she wasn't hurt badly since she could run away pretty quickly. I just wanted to scare her so she wouldn't hurt us. Right before sunrise, I see a black wolf come up to us. I growl at him. We all change back and I see it's Luc.

"What did we tell you about being in our part of this forest." Joe says as we help him up on his crutches. "

Well I just wanted to come and tell you that it's one down, about 8 more to go." Luc says as he runs off.

"Oh Shit! This isn't good! That witch is going to assume it's me! Crap!" I say out loud by accident.

"It's going to be ok. You just have to explain to him that you didn't do it." Joe says.

"True." Seth says.

"Come on, we have to get ready for school." Joe says.

"I am going to run home and get some new clothes on. I'll see you guys at school later." Seth says as we get Joe to his room.

"Do you need help?" I ask him.

"I should be ok. Nick, you haven't been acting the same, are you alright?" He asks.

"I just have a lot on my brain." I tell him.

"Tell me, I'm not going anywhere fast." He says.


	16. Chapter 8 Miley

Chapter 8 M

* * *

><p>I had some computer problems again. but now that it's all fixed here is the next chapter.<p>

* * *

><p>Miley's POV<p>

"Omg! He's not." I state.

The ambulances come and take her in the ambulance. I am still awe struck! Not in a good way mind you.

"What did you do that for Kevin?" I ask.

"I had to. There was no way she would have survived. Second Dad and I had a deal for a while that if he and or Mom got hurt extremely badly that I would not let them go through extreme suffering." He explains.

Within 20 minutes, we got the call we knew was coming. Mom died of a heart attack. We all go to the hospital to see Mom. We all cried, I know Kevin didn't want to kill her, but he had to. Dad was probably theist upset. Sure Mom wasn't my real Mom but we were sort of close."

"It's going to be ok Miles." Kevin says.

I just nod and we all leave the hospital.

"I have to call her family." Dad says.

"This is going to be hard on him." I tell Kevin.

"Yeah. It's only a matter of time before everyone knows. News travels fast around here." Kevin says.

"Part of me wants to go to school but I can't. I feel sick to my stomach. I feel like it's my fault." I tell Kevin.

"It's not your fault. Why would you think it's your fault?" Kevin asks.

"She's protecting me all over this stupid stone!" I tell him.

"Miles! Don't go blaming yourself. You aren't the reason for her being dead. It's whatever werewolf attacked her." Kevin explains.

I nod to get him to shut the hell up. I go up to my room and I pull out my diary,

Dear diary,

Sorry it has been a long time since I have written in your pages. A lot has happened in the past few days. I have found out that I am a witch. I don't clearly understand everything about it yet. I also have to do a project on werewolves. The same things that killed my parent and now my other Mom. Why the heck I am telling you this, I have no idea. I should be telling you about this guy in my class which I find cute, but I doubt he will ever go for me. He barely talks to me. I met a friend in this new place. Her name is Demi. She is a kind girl.

I have to go now,but I may write more later.

put my diary away and I just lay on my bed. I can only imagine how hard this is on Dad. He has been with her for a long time. Kevin comes up to my room.

"Want something?" He asks.

"No, not really. Kevin, I'm scared. I'm scared they will find this stupid stone! They must be eager to get it." I tell him.

"Miley, you'd be surprised to hear that not everyone wants it. Only a select few want it. Now I am getting the wake ready. It should be later tonight. Do you have a dress?" He asks.

"Not really." I tell him.

"Look in the spell book and I think there is a spell for dress making." Kevin says as he goes downstairs.

I get my dress ready and I lay in bed. Later in the day, I go downstairs and I see a bunch of people in our house. I pull Kevin over to the side.

"Who are all these people?" I ask.

"They are Mom's family. We never really met them." Kevin explains.

"Oh I'm so sorry to hear about your Mom." One of the ladies says as she puts her hand on my shoulder.

I don't know who she is.

"I'm your Aunt Grace." She says.

"Hello Aunt Grace." I tell her extending my hand.

Tons of other Aunts and Uncles keep coming over to us and telling us how sorry they are. I look over at a clock and sure enough it's already 4:00 pm. How long did I sleep? I go upstairs and I put on my sneakers.

"Where are you going?" Aunt Grace asks me.

"I just need a few minutes to myself." I tell her.

"Alright." She says.

I start to walk down the street just to get out of the congested house. I bump into someone on the street.

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking about something." I tell him.

"Miley? Is that you?" He asks.

"Oh Hey Nick. I didn't realize it was you." I tell him.

"I heard about your Mom, I'm sorry." He says.

"Thanks, I still don't really know how to feel. She had a heart attack." I tell him.

"Yeah, word gets around here fast." He says.

I keep walking down the street and I walk back. I go up to my room and I get in my dress. We all head down to the funeral home after a pot luck supper. Everyone who came to the house brought tons of food. The wake was an interesting affair. Tons of people from the town came. Suddenly I see Nick and his family come in.

"I'm sorry to hear about your Mom Miley." Demi says as she gives me a comforting hug.

I see Nick and Kevin talking. What are they talking about?


	17. Chapter 8 Nick

Chapter 8 N

* * *

><p>Nick's POV<p>

"Joe, there is this girl at school. I can't stop thinking about her. She is really sweet and all, and she makes me feel weird. She makes me feel almost human like this werewolf side of me doesn't exist. She stood up for Demi when none of us were there for her. She's not one of those girls that tries really hard to get a guy to like her." I start explaining.

"Well I can't judge you. I am dating a human and that for me is working out well. She is cool about us and probably made us a lot more sympathetic and made me feel good on the inside. You can date her for a while first without telling her." Joe tells me.

"Well I'm not sure. She might already know about werewolves. I saw her screensaver on her laptop and it's a picture of her with 3 other people who are werewolves. They were the Alaska trio. The 2 girls who are human vegetarians..." I start.

"I still have no idea how they can just eat exclusively vegetables and no meat at all." Joe says.

"Yeah, me neither and Violet who is probably on an animal diet." I tell him.

"Don't just go ask her though. That would raise suspicions, you can try to dance around it and find out if she believes in them." Joe suggests.

"Alright, I'll think about it. Now you have to get dressed for school." I tell him as I open a pack of steaks.

I take one out and put the rest back in the fridge. I put it in the microwave to heat it up.

"Ewww! That looks so unappetizing." Demi says as she sits down with her toast.

"You might end up eating like this one day. That will be the day you'll understand why I disagree with you." I tell her as I grab a steak knife and a fork out of the drawer.

"Joe! You having steak for breakfast!" I yell.

"Yeah! I'll be there in 5." He says.

I grab a steak out of the fridge and put it in the microwave for Joe.

"Nice to see you eating with a fork and knife." Mom says as she comes downstairs.

"Thanks Mom. Mom, I'm still worried. I can't help but be scared that the witches will be mad. One of the many werewolf hunters died last night. They aren't going to like that. They are going to assume I did it." I tell her.

"Nick, you don't need to worry. You got lots of people standing behind you. We'll help you." Joe says.

He gets seated and I hand him his steak.

"You know I'm not kissing you until you brush your teeth." Demi says.

"Fine. If you go up and grab my toothbrush and toothpaste." Joe says.

"Fine but only cause you're crippled right now." She says as she goes upstairs.

I finish my breakfast and I pack up my school bag. I get in my car and I wait for Joe and Demi. They get to the car and I drive. I get to school and see everyone in little groups whispering.

"Did you hear about Miley's mom, she had a heart attack. She died in hospital about an hour ago." A girl from my Spanish class says.

"Really! Oh my god! Do you know about her Mom's condition before?" I ask.

"They said she took a heart attack and had internal bleeding." She says.

"Joe, I got to go inside quick. Tell Seth to talk me in Spanish. I got to go beat Luc!...Hey! Luc! I need to talk to you NOW!" I yell.

"Well someone sounds a little angry. What's with the attitude?" He asks smoothly.

I push him into a locker.

"Why the hell did you go and kill a human last night. The witches are immediately will assume we did it! Wait until I tell them who did do it." I tell him letting my claws and eyes change.

"Nicholas! Stop! You don't need to hurt this worthless piece of scum! Save me a jab at him." Seth says as he pull me away from him.

I growl at him.

"Now, you leave the humans alone! Or we will not be too nice next full moon." Seth says as we go down the hall.

"Joseph, please learn to control your baby brother. He tried to beat on Luc." Seth says.

"He deserves it, that little scum." I state.

"Why do you care about a human dying? You use to kill them all the time?" Seth asks.

"We'll talk about it later. Joe, do I have a nice suit in the closet?" I ask.

"I think you do." He says as we all go down the halls to our classes.

How the hell could Luc have killed her with only internal bleeding and she died of a heart attack. This is not making sense.

"Hello! Mr Grey! Are you going to actually listen today?" The teacher asks.

"Umm sure what was the question?" I ask.

"What is so significant about 1929." The teacher asks.

"The start of the Great depression in Late 1929 because of the stock markets crashing." I tell her.

"Wow! That's amazing." She says.

Now back to my thoughts. There had to be a witch or someone like that involved or that girl is lying.

"Fine! When did Henry Ford introduce his the first Ford automobile." She asks.

"Well I believe it's around 1903." I tell her.

Her mouth remains wide open.

Now if the witch is close with Miley's parents, she might know about us. If she knows about us, then she could out me to the humans. Oh god!

Suddenly, there is a knock on the door.

"Hi Ms. could I talk to my brother for a few minutes." Demi says.

"Sure. Nick, your sister is at the door." The teacher says.

I go to the door.

"Nick, I know I shouldn't tell you this, but the wake is tonight for Miley's Mom. I was invited and you and Joe are both welcome to come with me." Demi explains.

"The thing that isn't making sense to me is that she died of a heart attack and internal bleeding. There is no way for us to cause just internal bleeding. That is what is baffling me. What class are you suppose to be in?" I ask her.

"I got an off. I can look up some stuff. Just give me your laptop. I'll give it back before P.E." She tells me.

I hand her my laptop and I go back into class.

"Nick since I love to pick on you tell me the super powers of World War 2?" She asks.

"Britain, France, USA, Germany, Italy, Japan etc." I tell her.

I start to think about the war. I remember fighting the Germans and the camp we liberated. It's not my favorite memories. I was happy to free people from the camps but I honestly didn't love fighting. The regiment was exclusive werewolves and I can tell you many of us died but Seth, Joe and I managed to survive. I know my history. I lived it. We have a basement full of our stuff from over the years. The bell rings and I go to Spanish.

"Seth!" I call over to him.

He comes and sits next to me. I open a word document up on his laptop.

I start by typing "I don't quite understand how it's possible for her to die of internal bleeding and a heart attack. It doesn't make sense."

"I know it's been puzzling me. Dem told me you were going to the funeral. My family is going too. She worked with her Father in the day time a couple times." He types back.

I erase it before the teacher comes. We start class while we just type messages back and forth.

The bell rings and I go to P.E.

"Hey Demi." I say to her.

"I did some searching on my off and figured out there is no way for Luc to have induced internal bleeding. A heart attack however is simple. He could have induced that by making her scared." Demi explains.

"How's Joe?" I ask.

"He hasn't texted me anything new. I'm sure he is fine. Nick, can you let Joe do it?" She asks me.

"Dem, just not right now. Things are currently crazy with all the hunters around. We'll see about it soon." I tell her.

"Alright. I understand." She says putting her head down.

P.E ends and we go to our locker rooms to get changed.

"Hey Boo Boo." I hear Joe say as I exit the locker room.

Demi just laughs at the ridiculous pet name.

"Hey Nick. School is letting out early. There was a flood in the basement." Joe says.

"Alright. Let's go then." I say.

"Guys! Can I come over? I'm locked out of my house." Seth explains.

"Sure. You are part of the pack pretty much." Joe says.

We get in our car and Seth drives his to our house. I open the door and I sit on the couch putting on some old school music.

"Nice choice Nick! You guys have any tea?" Seth asks.

"Yes. The teapot is on the stove heating up." Demi says.

"Perfect, now it's time to try to figure out how this is possible." Joe says.

"Well there is the possibility that she was scared of Luc and had a heart attack." I say.

"Yes, but it's not likely if she is a werewolf hunter. Second she wasn't the least bit terrified of us until she got extremely close to us." Joe says.

"We'll just have to wait and see. We are going to the wake tonight right?" Seth asks.


	18. Chapter 9 Miley

Sorry for the lack of updates, been going through some stuff. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 9 M

Miley's POV

I am tempted to walk over and figure out what they are saying but I know that I shouldn't.

"Miley, I'm so sorry to hear about your Mom." Demi says.

"Thanks Dem, I can really use a friend. What happened to Joe?" I ask her.

"He fell down the stairs. He is a bit clumsy." she says with a smile.

"Hey! I'm not that clumsy." he says.

"Oh! I don't think you two have officially met. Joe this is my friend Miley, Miley, this is my boyfriend Joe." Demi says.

He extends his hand and I shake it. I see a weird look appear on his face.

"I have to go talk to my brother." he says as he goes over to Nick.

"Did you notice the weird face he gave me?" I ask her stupidly.

"He is just not use to new people. He is very old fashion and into routine." Demi says.

"Ah, I see. I guess I should go over to see some other people. I'll see you later...Oh and thanks for coming." I tell her.

She gives me a smile and I go over and start talking to a few of my relatives that I don't know. Suddenly Nick comes over.

"Hey Miley, I'm really sorry to hear about your Mom." He says.

"Thanks Nick. I'm happy to see some familiar faces in this sea of strangers." I explain.

"Your relatives shouldn't be strangers?" he says sounding confused.

"Well I met most of them for the first time today. Oh I will help with that Werewolf project when I come back to school." I promise.

"No, you don't have to do that. I can finish it."

"Really? Thanks Nick." I tell him.

"No problem." he says.

We keep talking for a while. Just before he and his family leave, he turns to me and says "You look beautiful in that dress by the way." Was he flirting with me? Well if he was, I'm flattered. He is gorgeous and I really think he looks quite handsome.

"Ready to go Miley?" Kevin asks.

I nod and we head home.

"Kev, what were you talking to Nick about?" I ask.

"Nothing important." he says.

"Well it looked like you were arguing." I tell him.

"Do you know him well?"

"I guess so. We did do a project together." I tell him neglecting to mention how I feel about him.

I really like him. I respect him even more since he showed up to Mom's wake. I go up to my room for a while. I start to read a few more pages of the spell book before I go to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning<p>

"Miley, time to get up. The funeral is this morning." Kevin says as he shakes me.

I get up and he leaves. I grab the nice dress I made last night. I pull it on again with a nice top to make it look like a different outfit. I go downstairs and see tons of food on the table and counters.

"Who cooked all this?" I ask.

"It's from people in the community. Apparently when people die in the community people cook food for the grieving family. Can't say I'm use to that. I got a surprise for you. It's in the living room. I go into the living room to see my 3 friends from Alaska in my living room."

"Surprise!" they say as we all go in for a group hug.

We all immediatly start talking.

"So anything new at school." I ask.

"Nothing too much, the populars are still doing their drugs and getting knocked up, the nerds are still playing chess and doing stuff for math league. Jocks are still doing their sports." Violet says.

"Hmmm what have you guys been doing without me?" I ask.

"Doing homework and just hanging out." Hayley says.

"Fun. How long are you guys here for?" I ask.

"About 3 days and then we have to go back for school." Louisa says.

"Well maybe we can go out and do something tonight. I just want to get my mind of this whole Mom being dead thing."

"Sure. We have to go to our hotel room and get ready for the funeral, we'll see you there." They says as they leave.

I run into the kitchen and hug Kevin.

"Thanks for my surprise." I tell him.

"No problem Miley. I know they are your close friends." He says.

"Yeah I missed them." I go upstairs and I grab my phone before I go in the kitchen to eat some of the food.

"Miley, you should call someone to get your school work. You can't fall behind." one of my strange aunts says.

"Uh, sure. I'll call someone later." I tell her.

I go upstairs and I write another diary entry.

Dear Diary,

_ Last night was very strange. I got to meet Nick's brother formally. I can honestly say he scared me a little bit. I feel sad about Mom's death but I don't feel an extreme difference. She wasn't home a lot of the time anyway. A lot of people keep saying sorry to me but I don't feel like they mean it. If it's true what Kevin said and she was killed by a werewolf, someone who came to the funeral killed her. It makes me mad to imagine that someone who killed her came to her funeral. At least I think so since it seems like the whole town was there. I still don't understand this stupid necklace. I want to rip it off, but I can't do it. My real Mom died protecting this so it is important to the family. I got to go to the funeral, I'll write back tomorrow._

Miley

I go downstairs and we drive to the cemetery. I see the girls and I see Demi. I walk over to them.

"Hey guys. We are having a get together afterwards at my house. Feel free to come." I inform them.

"Thanks, I'll be there." Demi says.

"Where is Joe and Nick?" I ask.

"They are at a track and field practice for a little while." she explains.

"Oh, if they want to come over later, I'm sure Kevin won't mind." I tell her.

There is a prayer and they lower the casket in the ground. We stay there for a while and we all head for home. Demi heads to her car to call someone, probably Nick and Joe. We get home and I sit in the living room chatting with the girls.


	19. Chapter 9 Nick

Chapter 9 N

Nick's POV

"I'm going to go for a run, I'll be back in before the wake." I tell everyone

"Ok. Be careful out there." Joe says.

"And leave Luc alone. More than one death will make it look like there is a serial killer around here." Seth says.

I lace up my show and I start my run when I suddenly feel myself bump into someone.

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking about something." Miley says.

"Miley? Is that you?" I ask dumbly.

"Oh Hey Nick. I didn't realize it was you."

"I heard about your Mom, I'm sorry."I tell her.

"Thanks, I still don't really know how to feel. She had a heart attack".

"Yeah, word gets around here fast."

She keeps running and I continue down the street. I pass by her house and I see tons of cars there. I feel really sorry for her. Wait! Hold that thought! Am I starting to feel human emotions. This isn't normal. Ok just keep running and those feelings will pass. I get home and I grab a shower.

"Nick! Your dress pants and shirt are all ironed!" Joe yells.

"I'm in the shower." I tell him.

"Ok. I'll put it on the bathroom hook for you." Mom says.

I get changed and we all get in the car. We arrive to the funeral home and we see a bunch of people, her relatives along with tons of people from the town. I walk around trying to get a good view of the body without staring at it. Ok so I do see some marks near her neck and that's about it. If I was still a doctor, I would call it a heart attack. I walk away from the coffin when Kevin pulls me aside.

"You have a lot of nerve showing up here." he says.

"Listen, I know you won't believe me, but we didn't do it. My family and I are animal eaters. We don't attack humans. We defend, but we do not kill. How did you know this victim?" I ask.

"Hold on! Who did it if you guys didn't?" he asks.

"Another pack. I haven't seen them here. I swear that we didn't do it."

"She was my adoptive Mom alright. That is how I know her. Why the hell did you come. I didn't think your kind was into social gatherings."

"We attended social gathering rather frequently in the past..." I start.

"Nick, I need to talk to you for a moment." Joe says.

"Alright, please excuse me Kevin." I say as I walk over to Joe.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Something is up with that girl. I shook her hand and I got that weird feeling." Joe says.

"Calm down. I'll figured this one out. Her adoptive son is a witch. Wait hold that. Him and Miley are brother and sister. Does that mean she is a witch?" I ask quietly.

"Could be but the keyword of what you said is 'adoptive son'. Miley could be the women's blood daughter. You should go see her. You might be able to get it out of her. She might tell you the answer to your question." Joe says.

I walk up to Miley.

"Hey Miley, I'm really sorry to hear about your Mom."

"Thanks Nick. I'm happy to see some familiar faces in this sea of strangers." she explains.

"Your relatives shouldn't be strangers?" I tell confusingly.

"Well I met most of them for the first time today. Oh I will help with that Werewolf project when I come back to school." she promises.

"No, you don't have to do that. I can finish it." I tell her.

"Really? Thanks Nick."

"No problem."

We keep talking for a while. I see Seth and his family and I go over to them.

"Hey. Sorry we've been stealing Seth a lot this week." I tell them.

"Don't worry about that dear. We know he is safe and with part of our combined pack. I heard this one was a hunter." Seth's mom, Anna says with her French accent.

"Yes, she was. We know a different pack did it. I do have to caution about the hunter, her son is a witch." I tell them in French.

He nods.

"Ok, it's noted. Thank you for that." Seth's dad says.

I can't help but smile at his 2 little sisters. They are about 11 but they are actually about 30. It would suck to be stuck at such a young age. Demi comes over.

"Ah, you are Joe's little girlfriend." He says.

"Nick, are these guys like you?" She asks sounding nervous.

"Yeah, they are part of the pact remember. I thought you met them." I tell her.

"What were you talking about in French?" She asks.

"I'll talk to you later." I tell her.

"Alright, we are leaving soon. Joe and your Mom said so." she says as she goes back over with Joe.

Another 15 minutes go by and we decide to leave. I look at Miley,

"You look beautiful in that dress by the way." I tell her.

Wait! Why did I say that. I can't take it back since she will think that I think she is ugly. We get in the car and Demi immediately starts at me.

"What did you say to them?" She asks.

"I just warned them about the women's adopted son is a witch." I tell her.

"Oh." she says acting like it's totally normal.

"What! A witch! Why has no one told us about this!" Mom says.

"It was going to come up when I got home. He isn't going to harm us since he knows if he does, I tell everyone his secret." I explain.

"Alright." "Dad" says.

He has much more trust than "Mom".

"Your 'little brother' is coming home in a few months. He went to that boarding school for people like us. We sent him away the second we knew about the hunters." Mom says.

"Good move." Joe says.

We get to the house and I grab a white board marker and my little board.

"What the hell are you doing?" Demi asks.

"I'm trying to figure out things. I got to apply for university again and I want to get into something I haven't already done yet. I was thinking carpenter or architect." I explain.

"Oh fun. I am surprised that you and Joe have never been in the same class before since he is a 'returning graduate.' He is there to get better grades in subjects." Demi says.

"He just doesn't apply for what I have to apply for." I explain.

"Oh college crap again. I'm going for photography this time. I sent my portfolios in weeks ago. I wish I could put 'War photographer in World War 2.' on my résumé." Joe says.

"I'm sure you don't need that. You'll make it for sure." Demi says.

"Oh yeah, I remember you did that for a couple months when you got hurt that time. You still got your pictures in your album. You should show Demi your album soon. You can see how he has and hasn't changed over the years. I remember your mullet phase still...good times." I joke around.

"Hey! I can still remember your bowl cut!" he laughs.

"Funny. I got a project on werewolves to finish." I tell him as I go upstairs.

* * *

><p>The next morning<p>

"Nick! It's time to get up." Joe yells.

"Why? It is Saturday." I tell him.

"We have to train for track and field. It's only an hour of practice than we will come home, alright?"

"Fine!"

We get through the track practice and we head home. I start up a pot of coffee when there is a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Demi yells.

Demi comes downstairs and opens the door.

"Ummm Joe, Nick! Someone is at the door."

I go to the door and see the Alaskan trio.

"Oh my goodness. Look who it is. We haven't seen you girls in years. Come sit." I tell them.

"What happened to you?" Hayley asks Joe.

"Hunter accident but it's getting better."

"Joe, who are these girls?" Demi asks.

"Oh I forgot. Louisa, Hayley, and Violet meet my girlfriend, Demi. Demi meet some friends from around the 60's and again in the 90's." Joe explains.

"She doesn't smell like us..." Violet says.

"She isn't a werewolf..but she is very accepting of our condition." I explain.

"Where is your other sort of brother?" Violet asks.

"Oh Seth, he is at his house." I tell her.

"Awwww, that's sad. I really wanted to see him. We're in town for a few days, we ought to hang out one night." she suggests.

"Yes, we should. How does tomorrow night sound? A bunch of us were planning to go the creek behind the house for a bonfire. We're roasting marshmallows and eating raw hotdogs. We can get some veggie dogs tonight for Louisa and Hayley. I still have no idea how you guys became vegetarians. How do you fill your instincts?" Joe says.

"Joe, that is rude to ask." I tell him.

"No it's a valid question. We just fill up on things like veggie dogs and stuff like that. Also we eat what our human protecters gives us and she is a vegetarian." Hayley explains.

"We have to go get ready for a funeral. We'll see you around." Violet says as they leave.

"I'm guessing the Alaska Trio is here for the funeral for Miley's mom. I don't think we should go to that. Kevin might get more mad and I would hate to see him anymore angry." I explain.

"Makes sense. I got a weird vibe off of her yesterday. She shook my hand and I got this tingly feeling all over. I can't explain it exactly. It's not that feeling after touching someone with Wolfsbane in their system. Wait a sec, Demi, you are close friends with her. You can find out if she is a witch." Joe says being hopeful.

"Umm to humans going up to them and asking 'Hey, Are you a witch' is not something you do. Now I do a funeral to go to, I'll be back later." Demi says as she leaves.

"Ok plan backfired." Joe says.

I nod at him as I keep looking into universities.


	20. Chapter 10 Miley

Chapter 10 M

* * *

><p>Sorry for the lack of posting...Had a tough month.<p>

* * *

><p>Miley's POV<p>

We keep on chatting and reminiscing about the good old days in Alaska when Demi, Nick and Joe come into the living room.

"Demi! Joe! Nick! You made it. Violet , Hayley and Louisa meet Demi, her boyfriend Joe and his brother Nick. Nick, Joe and Demi meet my friends from Alaska Louisa, Violet and Hayley." I explain.

"Nice to meet you." Nick says as they all shake hands.

"Hey Miley, do you and your friends want to come in the woods with us tonight for a bonfire?" Nick asks.

"Ummmm it's up to the girls." I tell him.

"Let's go out tonight Miles, it sounds like fun." Violet says.

"Alright." I agree.

Tonight will be a fun evening.

"Miley, where is the washroom?" Nick asks.

"Ummm Upstairs and second door to the left."

"Thanks." He says.

He was gone for about 5 minutes. Most guys don't normally take that long in the bathroom. He comes back downstairs and we all keep talking for a while even after most of my "Family" members left.

"Hey Miles, most people have left." Kevin says.

"Ok...And?" I ask.

"I suggest all your friends leave. Remember we have that dinner planned." Kevin says.

"Uh ok."

Kevin must have something important to talk about. I'm sad to see all my friend's leaving. It was nice to be with people my own age.

"Miley, I have to talk to you, alone." he says.

"Umm we are alone." I tell him.

We go into my room and he casts a spell on my door.

"Listen Miley, remember when I told you about werewolves. I am not comfortable watching you talking with them like they are normal people." he says.

"What the hell are you babbling on about! They aren't werewolves." I state.

"Miley at least the two boys are werewolves. They are known as the Grey brothers. All werewolves use the color of their fur as their last name. These boys are killers. They have killed to keep living, wither they have become werewolf vegetarians, god only knows. You shouldn't be near them. They probably haven't figured out that you are wearing the Sunstar stone. Once they find out, they would kill you for it."

"Kevin, I don't really care. I am the one who researched the SunStar stone. They need the holder to use it, most werewolves know that and so what if they are werewolves at night, I respect the things Mom told me when I was growing up which was 'Respect everyone no matter how different they are.'" I tell him.

"Miley they are not people! They are freaks of nature. At some point in their lives, they were bitten by a werewolf. I know you are set on treating them equally, but I don't advise it! Just don't tell them about the stone." Kevin says as he slams my door when he leaves.

Oh wow! I don't know how to react to that. There is no way that people are werwolves. Second if someone was a werewolf, why would they invite me out to a party at night? I grab a nice t-shirt and jeans.

"Where are you headed to?" Kevin asks.

"Well I'm going for a walk then I'm going out with my friends. Do you need to know everything about my life?" I ask.

"Quit it with the sarcasm! It's highly unnecessary." Kevin warns.

The girls and I head to the mall for a little bit. I missed hanging out with these girls. We reflect on the times we used to have and news I didn't know about the school.

"Guys, it's almost 6. We should head to the Grey's house. Miley, I hope you know how to get there." Hayley says.

She is right. We should get going. We get to the Grey's house and we see Nick waiting in front of the house with a guy with blondish hair. I think his name is Seth.

"Alright, let's go." Nick states as we head into the woods.

Demi and Joe were already there with the ready fire. We roast some hot dogs and drink some drinks.

"Truth or Dare time!" Joe yells.

We all sit around the fire and we start playing Truth or Dare. It has been pretty harmless so far.

"Nick truth or Dare?" Joe asks.

"Uh Dare! Why not."

"I dare you to kiss Miley." he says.

Oh dear God! Why on earth did he pick Dare. I can feel that I'm blushing. I can't act like I like him considering that Kevin could be right about the whole werewolf thing. He turns to me and puts his lips onto mine.


	21. Chapter 10 Nick

Chapter 10 N

* * *

><p>Thought I would put this chapter out on Saturday since I have been away for a while...Hope you like it!<p>

* * *

><p>Nick's POV<p>

I start up my laptop when my phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nick, you know when Joe said 'Demi, you are close friends with her. You can find out if she is a witch'. Well I got you guys an invite into her house. Mind you since her brother knows about you, he will keep his eyes on you. Get over to her house as soon as possible, I'm heading there now." Demi says as she hangs up.

"Joseph! Get your ass in here now! We are going to a witches' house! Dress up!" I yell.

Within 10 minutes, we are driving up to her house. I ring the doorbell.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kevin asks.

"We were invited here by your sister." Joe explains.

"Alright, just don't put your abnormally large snouts in other people's business." Kevin says as we all go into the house.

"Well that was a rude comment for someone like you to make."

We go into the living room and I see Miley and the Alaskan Trio talking.

"Demi! Joe! Nick! You made it. Violet , Hayley and Louisa meet Demi, her boyfriend Joe and his brother Nick. Nick, Joe and Demi meet my friends from Alaska Louisa, Violet and Hayley." she explains.

"Nice to meet you." I say as we all shake hands.

"Hey Nick, you should ask about the bonfire. We can do it tonight." Joe says quietly.

"I'll ask. Hey Miley, do you and your friends want to come in the woods with us tonight for a bonfire?" I ask.

"Ummmm it's up to the girls." she says.

"Let's go out tonight Miles, it sounds like fun." Violet says.

"Alright." Miley says.

Tonight will be a fun evening. Now it's time to snoop a little bit.

"Miley, where is the washroom?" I ask.

"Ummm Upstairs and second door to the left." she says.

"Thanks." I reply as I head upstairs.

I quietly open the door next to the bathroom. Nothing suspisous or witchy like in the laundry room. I'm looking for a spellbook or an explanation book. I got to find information on Sunstar stone. I go into the bathroom and lock the door. I got about 3 minutes to look around and see if there is anything ordinary. Looks pretty normal to me. Wait, the medicine in the cabinet might give me an indication. I open the medicine cabinet and find regular ordinary pill bottles. Wow! He's good! I wash my hands and I go towards stairs.

"You sure take a long time in there Boy!" one of her aunts yells.

I just go downstairs. We all keep chatting for a while when most people have left.

"Hey Miles, most people have left." Kevin says.

"Ok...And?" She says.

"I suggest all your friends leave. Remember we have that dinner planned." Kevin says.

"Uh ok." she says.

I know it's his tactic to get us to leave. We all leave. We'll see them all around 6 anyway. I dial Seth's number as I drive Joe and Demi home.

"Yes Nick, what's up?" he asks.

"Bonfire tonight, Hot Alaskan werewolves and Miley in the wood. We're going out to grab the booze." I state.

"Alright, I got my most recent 21 ID. You got yours?" he asks.

"Yeah. I'll pick you up in 5." I tell him as I hang up.

"Pick me up a whiskey?" Joe asks.

"Fine. Don't drink too much though we can't be responsible for your crazy drunken actions." I tell him.

I grab my alcohol ID from my last identity and I put on some older looking clothes. Works enough for me. Second Seth's Aunt is the manager. I pick up Seth and we grab some booze and veggie dogs. They look just like normal hotdogs.

"I don't even want to know why you are getting those." Seth says.

"Louisa and Hayley are vegetarians remember." I tell him.

"Oh yeah. Alright, what time is this starting?" he asks.

"Around 6 maybe. You'd be able to find us anyway." I tell him.

I drop Seth off and I get everything ready for tonight.

* * *

><p>Around 6<p>

The girls show up and Seth is following shortly behind them.

"Alright, let's go." I state as we head into the woods.

Demi and Joe were already there with the ready fire. We roast some hot dogs and drink some drinks. The beautiful plus of being a werewolf is that it takes a while to get drunk.

"Truth or Dare time!" Joe yells.

We all sit around the fire and we start playing Truth or Dare. It has been pretty harmless so far until Joe let the whiskey get the better of his judgement.

"Nick truth or Dare?" he asks.

"Uh Dare! Why not." I say thinking the dare will be harmless.

"I dare you to kiss Miley." he says. Oh dear God! I am screwed! Why on earth did I pick Dare. I can see her blushing. I turn to her and I put my lips to hers...


	22. Chapter 11 Miley

Chapter 11 M

I feel a sort of spark as his lips touch mine then a sort of comfort. Images have been flying by while we were kissing. Is this some sort of witch power? We slowly let go and we can hear everyone cheering. When I start to think about the kiss, I try to remember what images flashed by me. All I remember seeing was a picture of a person about our age running into a house. I don't quite understand the image but I want to. We all keep drinking and chatting when I look at my watch.

"I got to get home, I'll see you at school." I say as the girls and I leave.

We walk back to their hotel room and by the time I get home it's around 1am.

"Where the hell were you? Miley, you smell like alcohol, what were you doing, and with who?" Kevin asks.

"I was at a party." I tell him as I head up to my room.

"Who were you with?" He asks.

"My friends from Alaska." I tell him.

"Was there anyone else?" He asks.

"My friend Demi."

"Any boys?" He asks.

Oh boy, part of me knows he will know if I'm lying but I don't know if I should tell him.

"Yeah, Demi's brothers showed up." I tell him.

"Mmmhmm, I can tell something else happened by your face Miley. I'm a witch and I can tell if you are lying." He says.

"Why don't you cast a spell on me to tell the whole story to you then?" I say with an attitude.

"Cause I want to hear it from you."

"Fine, I did kiss one of them, but for the record it was a dare. Anything else you need to know?"

"No, you may go to bed now."

There are days I wish Kevin wasn't so annoying. I flip open the spell book looking at the kind of crazy spells I could cast. There is even a spell to turn someone into a table...when would that be at all useful.

"Miley, it's late you should be in bed. I got a magic lesson planned for tomorrow."

"Alright." I say as I go to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning<p>

"Rise and shine." Kevin yells at me.

"Ehhh go away Kevin..." I tell him as I get out of bed.

I can feel I have a slight hangover. Hmmm I wonder if... I grab the spell book quickly and look up hangover. I see there is nothing, I look in drunkenness and find a spell to get rid of drunkenness. It takes a few minutes but it does eventually work. I go out into the backyard to see Kevin waiting for me.

"I guess you found the hangover spell. Well now that you are awake I am going to start by teaching a few spells to defend yourself. Let's start with a spell to make a fireball." Kevin says as he says the spell.

I see a little fireball come out of his hand.

"Now you give it a try." Kevin says.

I give it a try and a tiny little fireball comes out of my hand.

"Woah! That is so cool." I tell him.

"You know you only use these spells when you are in deep danger. Now let's try a spell for poison."

* * *

><p>After a few hours of spell practicing.<p>

"Well I think I have had enough for today. I'm cooking dinner tonight." I tell him.

"Alright. I'm going out for a little bit. I'll be back before supper." Kevin says as he leaves.

I knew not to ask where he was going since he wouldn't tell me anyway. I start by getting the chicken ready then the vegetables. I sit at the kitchen table with the work package from my teachers. It starts with a terrible math sheet that I finish quickly. Second set of sheets is Chemistry. What the fresh Hell is this? I don't understand how to balance any of these compounds and I know nothing about acids and bases. I'll call Demi.

"Hey Demi, I just started my work and I can't do any of the Chemistry, call me back when you can." I say to her voicemail.

I take the chicken out of the oven after it's cooked and Dad starts eating.

"Why aren't you waiting for Kevin?" I ask.

"I'm hungry. I'm eating it while it's still hot." He states.

I watch him eat as the minutes go by. After a hour I realize he isn't coming home soon. I start eating my chicken while waiting for a call. He would normally call if he wasn't going to be home for supper. Suddenly I see him come in the door dripping wet and covered in dirt.

"Do I even want to know what you were doing?" I ask.

"Nope, it's best if you don't ask. Is supper still done?" He asks.

"Yeah. Clean up and come down for it." I instruct as he goes upstairs for a shower.

I do want to know what he was up to but I think it would be rude to ask.


	23. Chapter 11 Nick

Chapter 11 N

We break our kiss and I feel a weird sensation. It's almost a burning sensation. Not really bad burning sensation, but a good burning sensation. I have kissed a few girls in my life but it has never felt like that. Am I just too drunk? We all keep playing Truth or Dare for a while until about 12:00! Time seemed to pass by really quickly.

"I got to get home, I'll see you at school." Miley says as her and the girls leave.

"Seth you aren't driving home, you had a bit too much to drink." I tell him.

He gives me a weird face and then we all go back to the house.

"Where have you boys and Demi been?" Mom asks with changed eyes and claws out.

"What is making you so wound up?" Joe asks drunkenly.

"Well obviously you boys were drinking, but we have a more pressing issue. A witch came here. He was saying we killed one of his relatives." Mom explains.

"Oh it was Kevin, he told us the same thing." I explain.

"Oh, was Kevin a girl?" Mom asks.

Uh oh!

"Ummm no. Wait, there is more than one witch in this town? Holy shit! We are in trouble now. Warn the others I'll deal with it when my hangover ends which should be a few hours."

Ok it wasn't Miley who may or may not be a witch cause she with us. Who else could it be? Ok this headache is way too big to try to think about that right now. Werewolves do take a while to get drunk but we still get hangovers.

"Nick, you look terrible, go to bed!" Demi says.

"What ever human." I tell her.

"Hey! Watch the words you use!" She yells.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon<p>

Sunday afternoon and I am sobered up.

"Well Nicholas, have you had time to figure out who the other witch could be?" Mom asks.

"No! I don't have the slightest clue. How old was the person?" I ask.

"Maybe a little bit older than Joe acts." Dad says.

"So wait the witch was a 4 year old, seriously! Why were you so nervous." I say jokingly.

"Haha. Very funny Nicholas. He means the age the humans think I am. Now can I ask the Doctor to look at my leg here?" He asks.

"Fine! I'll look at it. You're very lucky that our bones grow back faster than most." I tell him.

"Alright, cause it feels fine."

"Mom can you grab me the saw from the garage!" I yell.

"What the hell are you going to do with that?" he yells.

"I was going to saw your cast off, but maybe I shouldn't."

"Wait, that is a great idea."

"I thought you would say something like that."

"Good morning. Nick, what the heck are you doing with a saw!" Demi says as I am in the middle of sawing of Joe's cast.

"Why does everyone freak out when I have a saw in my hand?" I ask.

"Cause I just don't trust any of you with sharp tools." she says.

"Well I was a carpenter once upon a time ago." I tell her.

"Why does that not surprise me. Now I can see what you are doing, how is his leg?" Demi asks.

"It's healed up but still a bit bruised stay on the crutches for a few more days."

"Thank Doc."

"Nick, could you actually open a practice and be a Doctor?" Demi asks.

"Yes I technically could but people would question how I got my license in 1980 and I look 18. Also why I am using a dead doctor's license?" I explain.

"Nicholas!" Mom screams.

I rush into the kitchen.

"Luc! Get out of our house before I kill you! You are not welcome here! Nor is your pack." I tell him.

"Now no need for claws and eyes. We are just here to ask your opinion on something. What would Joe do to save this mere mortal!" Luc says as he tries to grab Demi.

"Lay a single paw on her and I swear I will rip your throat out." Joe yells as he pulls Demi in a protective hold.

"Feisty! Relax! No need to be so snappy! Heard your pack was threatened by a witch last night." Luc says with an evil laugh.

"No thanks to you assholes! All the witches think we did it! It was clearly your pack!" I yell as I scratch his face with my claws.

"Nick! What the hell did you do that for?" Demi asks.

"Ok, that hurt! I'll get you back Grey! Just you wait." He says as he leaves.

"You are so lucky you didn't get blood on my carpet!" Mom yells.

"What made you do that? You never lash out on people when you become vegetarian." Joe says.

"I don't know why. I just got defensive. He threatened the pack so I got mad and lashed out I guess. Joe, this moon cycle is time." I tell him.

"No! I can't! I have to let her choose." Joe says.

"What are you two talking about?" Demi asks.

"Nothing important at the moment. Let's go upstairs and see Seth's opinion on the matter." Joe says.

"Seth! Can we talk for a bit?" I yell at the door.

"Yeah. Come in."

"Crazy lunatic here is suggesting that I do it this cycle."

"Joe we are all kind of lunatics. We go crazy in the moon and we are able to live forever. Nick, why do you think now?" Seth asks.

"I think it's best for everyone. A pack is only as strong as its weakest link." I explain.

"So you just want to do the first thing that comes to your mind. There must be other options!" Seth says.

"I don't really care if I do it now or later but right now it doesn't seem like a great idea with all these witches around." Joe says.

"Joe have I ever steered you wrong before? I'd be careful how you answer that question." I ask.

"Well there was that one time in the Thirties when you suggested I kill sherif's daughter and of course that other time in the 70's when you and I went to a late night Beetles concert and nearly turned in front of thousands of people." Joe reminds me.

"Again I'm sorry for the last one but admit that was a bad ass concert."

"Yeah that was an awesome concert now back to my point. It would be a risk! I don't know if it's a good thing." Joe says.

"Joe, listen would you rather her die now or die years from now. She is easier to protect the other way. She isn't here alone every full moon."

"Dude I understand your points. I don't want to come flat and say 'Hey Demi let's ship you to Alaska! You'll be safe there.' " Joe tells me.


	24. Chapter 12 Miley

Chapter 12 M

* * *

><p>Miley's POV<p>

I get the chicken and vegetables out of the oven and pour some glasses of milk. I start thinking about the image I saw. It was a boy about our age running into a house. I start to sketch it in my notepad. Kevin comes downstairs.

"What are you drawing?" he asks.

"A picture." I tell him.

"Ok, this looks good Miley," he says.

"Thanks. I try my best." I say as I grab a bite of my supper and continue drawing.

"You seem very into that drawing. What is it?" he asks.

"It's just a picture alright!" I yell.

"Miley, stop yelling. Now what is the significance of the picture. I can get it out of you or you can just tell me," he says.

"It's a picture of what I saw while kissing Nick alright!" I yell.

He immediately shuts up and keeps eating. I close my eyes and I can see the picture again. It's a picture of a boy holding his leg in pain trying to get back to his house. He just came out of the woods. The sun was just set. I see a soldiers uniform and helmet on the ground then I suddenly see a dark shadow in the form of a wolf. I open my eyes and scream.

"What is it Miley?" Kevin asks as he pulls me into a hug.

"I don't understand why Nick would be thinking this?" I start.

"Miley, just draw it out and I'll help you to try to figure it out," Kevin says.

I just keep drawing it all out. I stare at my drawing. It is very detailed. Kevin looks at it.

"Miley, do you realize what you just did?" Kevin asks.

I shake my head.

"You are a very powerful form of witch. There is only one of this types of witch per generation of family. You can see the past. You just drew a memory of a person's life. I get what all this means. Miley, Nick is a werewolf. This is how he became a werewolf."

I look at the picture and then at my brother.

"So what? He is a kind person. I don't care that every full moon he turns into a werewolf." I tell Kevin.

"Do you realize he can kill you in one swipe. I don't want to risk your life!" Kevin says.

"I'm going out!" I yell as I tuck my sketchpad under my arm.

I start walking down the road. I want to show the picture to him...wait then he will find out about me being a witch. I close my sketchpad and keep walking towards his house. I knock on the door and Demi answers the door.

"Hey Demi...what's wrong?" I ask her.

"Can I talk to you in my room?" Demi asks.

"Sure." I say as I head up to her room with her.

We go up into her room and she starts to cry.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

"Joe, he wants me to...cut my hair but I don't want to," she explains.

I can tell it's something bigger than that.

"Demi, get yourself together girl. It's hair, nothing to cry over but if say he wanted you to do something bigger, you just have to weigh out the pros and cons of the situation." I tell her giving her a hug.

"Thank you so much Miley. Now why did you come here in the first place?" she asks.

"I wanted to talk to Nick about our project on werewolves." I explain.

"Head down to the living room and I'll get him to come down. I think he is in his room." Demi says.

Within 5 minutes, Nick was downstairs.

"Hey Miley, what brings you here?" he asks.

"I wanted to talk to you about our project. I think it's unfair to get you to do the whole project even though you are one..." I tell him.

Wow Miley, way to be subtle.


	25. Chapter 12 Nick

Chapter 12 N

* * *

><p>Nick's POV<p>

"Joe, not quite the thing I was thinking of. I was thinking of changing her into one of us..." I start.

"Oh, wow. Now I really have to let her choose." Joe says.

"I should get home. You guys have quite a situation to deal with here." Seth says as he leaves.

We both go downstairs and see Demi on the couch with an unimpressed face on.

"What were you two talking about?" she asks.

"Demi, we were just talking about the future. Joe and I were discussing the idea of changing you into one of us..." I start.

"Wow, that's big for you two. You said not anytime soon a little while ago." Demi says.

"I know Dem, but I can't let anyone hurt you. You are so much easier to kill when you are human." Joe says pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Will it hurt?" she asks.

Joe and I look at each other.

"I will be honest with you, it is painful, but the pain doesn't last more than an hour." I tell her.

Joe glares at me.

"...an hour? Isn't that a long time?" she asks.

"Don't worry, it won't be to bad since I won't bite down hard and I will be there the whole time. If anything I will be in more pain than you. Nick, you know what you'll have to do." Joe says.

"Yes, should Demi say yes, I will prepare everything in the correct manner so you don't go crazy. How long has it been for you? The late 70's or did you do anything in the witch attack in the 90's?" I ask.

"I was down with a tranquilizer dart," he reminds me.

"Right, forgot about that." Demi looks at us and she is scared.

"Demi, we do have a second option but it will not be a fun option for anyone. We can put you on a plane to Alaska and come up and get you when it's all over." I tell her.

"No! I can't leave you guys here. I really care about you guys and that would just not work for me. Second there is no way to tell how long the witches will be here. I may be really old by then." She says.

"No matter how old you are Demi, I'll always love you. I'm over 100 years old and you respect me." Joe tells her.

"I just need to think about this," she says as she rushes upstairs.

I go upstairs quietly.

"Who can I talk to about this? I can't go to Miley and say 'Hey Miley my adoptive brothers want to turn me into a werewolf.' I want to do it, but I'm just scared," she says obviously trying to talk to herself.

I knock on the door and come into her room.

"Demi, don't be upset over it. It doesn't hurt a lot, if anything Joe is going to be hurting a lot more. I promise you that I will do my best to make it hurt the least it possible can. Then of course there is the second option of not turning at all. That option just scares Joe and I because the witches will do anything to get information about werewolves. They would do things Joe and I don't want to see happen to you." I explain.

"I don't know I'm really nervous," she says.

"I just wanted to clear up some stuff and it's still your choice and we will respect whatever choice you make in the end." I tell her as I head downstairs.

"How upset is she?" Joe asks.

"I think she is just confused and conflicted. We just have to give her a few days." I tell him.

"Alright, I have to get my physics homework done for tomorrow," he sighs.

I head up to my room and finish the werewolf project, might as well get it out of the way. Suddenly I hear a knock at the back door. That's weird, no one knocks at the back door. I go downstairs and answer the door.

"Is this the place where the werewolf doctor is?" A man asks.

"I'm sorry, I would need identification sir." I tell him.

He hands me a drivers license and he changes his eyes.

"Ok, what is wrong sir?" I ask.

"It's my little girl. She is complaining of neck pains." He says as his daughter comes out from hiding by the side of the house.

"Come in please. I will see you in the guest room. Pardon the mess we had someone stay over last night. Hi Sweetie, what is your name?" I ask the little girl.

"Gina Ava Black," she replies.

"Ah I see. May I ask your werewolf age?" I ask.

"2" she says quietly.

She only looks like she is 5.

"It's ok. You don't need to be scared. I'm here to help you. One second. Joe! Can you grab my the little bottle of green cream in the cupboard!" I ask.

"What's wrong with her Doctor?" Her father asks.

"Well she has a tender muscle. It's triggered from non direct exposure to wolfsbane. Wolfsbane is only fatal when consumed. It can have bad effects on werewolfs when it's skin contacted but it won't kill. This is cream that helps to reverse the effects of Wolfsbane." I explain.

She looks at me with big eyes.

"Don't worry sweetie. It will be fine, you just came in contact with some wolfsbane. It's nothing too serious." I tell her calming her down.

"Ah Joe, thank you for the medicine." I tell him.

"No problem. Demi just answered the door and Miley is here. I suggest finishing up with the patient quickly so nothing bad happens to us." Joe says.

"Thank you for the note Joseph, but nothing to worry about." I tell him as he leaves.

"Now sweetie this is going to sting a little bit." I say as I rub some cream on the mark on her neck.

She whimpers a little bit then she falls asleep.

"Is that normal?" Her father asks.

"Yeah. That's very normal. Just let her sleep and she will be fine." I tell him.

Suddenly there is a knock on the door.

"Yes." I say as the patient leaves thanking me on his way out.

"Miley wants to talk to you downstairs." Demi says.

"Alright, I'll be right down." I state as I take off my gloves.

I go downstairs and see Miley sitting on the couch.

"Hey Miley, what brings you here?" I ask.

"I wanted to talk to you about our project. I think it's unfair to get you to do the whole project even though you are one..." She says with attitude.

Uh oh! We are in trouble.


	26. Chapter 13 Miley

Chapter 13 M

* * *

><p>Miley's POV<p>

"Are you feeling ok Miley? Werewolves are not real." Nick says.

"Stop lying to me Nick, I know about you but I don't care! My brother however, does care." I tell him.

"Miley, I realize that! Do you know what he is?" Nick asks.

"Yes, I do. I just want answers to my one question." I tell him.

"Well it depends on the question...Joseph, please go." He says.

"Why does my brother hate you and your family so much?" I ask.

"Miley, I honestly can't give you the answer to that question. It would make you think differently of me." He says.

"Was it your family that killed my Mom?" I ask.

"No she was killed by Luc." he starts.

He bites his lip and starts to cry

"But I will admit that our family was responsible for the death of Kevin's mom." He says.

I rush out of the house leaving my shoes behind. He killed my Mom and my Dad too. They died at the same time. I get in the house and I rush upstairs. Kevin rushes up behind me.

"Get the hell out of my face!" I yell.

"What happened Miley?" Kevin asks as he pulls me into a hug.

"He admitted to it. He admitted to killing Mom and in doing that he admits to killing Dad!" I tell him crying in his arms.

"Shhh! It's going to be ok." Kevin says as he puts his fingers through my hair.

"Kevin, just leave me alone." I tell him.

Dear diary,

I really wish you could understand all the crazy things that have been happening to me while living in this new town. The guy I have a crush on is a werewolf! A freaking werewolf. Once upon a time ago I would have called werewolve a crazy mythical creature that only comes about in teen love novels. Now I am slowly figuring out that they are real and are on the hunt to kill predators. They search for an item that I have. Would they kill me for it?

A confused Miley who is very conflicted.

I fall asleep and I wake up feeling ok. I get up and see Kevin at the table.

"Hey Miles, how are you feeling?" he asks.

"I'm ok. Are those pancakes?" I ask.

He nods and gives me a couple on a plate.

"Are you going to school?" he asks.

I nod.

"I don't want to make it look like he shook me up. Mom and Dad would want me to go to school." I tell him.

"I really don't think you should go." he says.

"But I want to go." I tell him.

"Miley, you aren't going." he insists.

"Kevin, I'm going to school, I'll be fine." I tell him as I get to the door.

"Ok, but if you want to come home, just call," he warns.

I leave to house and hop into Kevin's car. I get to my locker and start to organize my books.

"Hey Miley. Nick told me to give you your shoes. You left them at the house." Demi says.

"Are you one too?" I ask.

"No. I am not, I'm a normal human," she says.

"Ready to go to Chemisty?" I ask.

She nods and we both go down the hall to class. I get to Art class and realize that Nick isn't there. I don't know why but I feel as if I somehow did it. He didn't want to tell me. He must be feeling guilty. Wait, why am I feeling sympathy for the guy that killed my parents?

"Would Miley please come to the main office?" The intercom says.

Why am I getting called to the office. I grab my bag and head to the office. I see Nick rushing up behind me.

"Miley! Don't go to the office!" He yells.

"Why the hell not?" I yell back.

I see his mouth moving but no words are coming out. I rush back to him.

"Nick, Nick are you alright?" I ask.

He shakes his head.

"Miley, run and get our sister and take her home with you. She will be safe with you." Joe says before his voice is gone.

I rush down the hall to find Demi.

"Demi! Demi!" I yell.


	27. Chapter 13 Nick

Chapter 13 N

* * *

><p>Nick's POV<p>

Alright let's try to fix this problem.

"Are you feeling ok Miley? Werewolves are not real." I tell her.

"Stop lying to me Nick, I know about you but I don't care! My brother however, does care." I tell him.

Wait, she doesn't care that I am a werewolf. Holy crap! There is no way she is a witch. She must be Kevin's adoptive sister. Does she even know about Kevin being a witch? Well he promised not to reveal me so now I have the right to reveal him.

"Miley, I realize that! Do you know what he is?" I ask her.

"Yes, I do. I just want answers to my one question." she says.

Oh god I really don't know if I want to answer this question. Joe enters the room. I give him a look but he stands his ground.

"Well it depends on the question...Joseph, please go." I state.

Joe leaves without question. Flashing my werewolf teeth at him probably helped to move him along.

"Why does my brother hate you and your family so much?" She asks.

Oh no! I can't answer that! She would see me as a murderer.

"Miley, I honestly can't give you the answer to that question. It would make you think differently of me." I explain.

"Was it your family that killed my Mom?" She asks.

I have to come clean to her. I don't want to lie to her.

"No she was killed by Luc.".

I feel tears coming down and I bite my lip. I open my mouth a few times with no word coming out at all.

"But I will admit that our family was responsible for the death of Kevin's mom." I tell her.

She rushes out of the house without even putting her shoes on. Well I think it's safe to assume that Kevin and Miley are blood siblings. Wait does that mean she is a witch? If Kevin is one, so is she. Oh no! This can't be good.

"Joseph! Get your but down here! We have a slight problem." I tell him.

"What is the problem?" he asks.

"Well Miley knows about us and the other part of that is that she is a witch. I can't say I know if she knows but she is very upset. She knows we killed her Mom." I explain.

"Okay, that is never a good thing. We have to leave," he says quickly.

"No! We can't! That would be a threat to the people of wherever we go to. We're staying here." I tell him firmly.

"Alright, but I still don't think it's a good idea to stay here." Joe says.

I go upstairs and start to organize my binders. I finish my art project. Demi comes into my room.

"Joe told me what he heard, it's all going to work out Nick. I know you care about her. Her being a witch shouldn't change that. It doesn't matter what we are but who we choose to be. You can choose to be a werewolf who starts hating every witch he sees or you can be a werewolf who shows that he doesn't follow that stereotype. You can change things Nick. I wouldn't go trusting every witch, but trust the ones that respect you for your condition. Now tomorrow, I'll give her her shoes back but you should try to talk to her." Demi explains.

"Demi, you realize that you are very wise and I have been around for a while." I tell her.

She smiles.

"You don't need to be older than the car to be smart."

"No but years of experience does help." I laugh.

Suddenly Seth comes in the house.

"You do realize there is a door bell right?" Joe asks.

"When a witch is on your tail, doorbells don't need to be used. I swear this one was a girl who looked about Demi's age with jet black hair. She is one of the ones with the flowers in their hair." Seth explains.

"Who the hell just barged into my house?" Mom asks.

"Seth Mrs.! I was being followed by witches," he yells.

"Ah ok. Stay up in the guest room then as long as you tell your parents." Mom says.

"Ok whatever Mrs," he says.

"Don't you dare say whatever to me." Mom warns as we all head to bed.

I go to bed feeling sick to my stomach. It feels like it's knotting up. Is this what human guilt feels like?

* * *

><p>The next morning<p>

"Hey Demi, can you give Miley her shoes back. I'm going to school later today. I have an assignment to finish." I tell her.

I just told Demi a half lie. I do have my Physics assignment to get finished. I'll just go to the library during Art. She takes the shoes.

"You should be the one returning these. I know the wolf part of you is telling you not to, but at least talk to her later." Demi says.

I stay silent. Demi is getting good at understanding us. Why can't I just give her the shoes myself? I hate these stupid human qualities I'm getting. Why are they starting to show up now? In the past they rarely showed up, but now they are really frequent. I hop in the car and we all get to school. I go to my European History class to start my Physics assignment.

"Mr Grey! Do you feel like you can slack off in this course? You do have an exam in this!" The teacher says grabbing my homework.

"Miss with all due respect, I have been maintaining a A in your class this whole time." I tell her.

She puts my homework back on my desk and shoots me a glare. Haha! Grey 1 teacher 0!

"Alright we are starting World War 2 today in depth!" Everyone moans and groans.

The bell rings and I head to the library to finish up my homework. Part way through the period, I hear the intercom call Miley to the office. I gather my books and head to the office. I have a bad feeling about that office call. It's not our principal's voice.

"Miley! Don't go to the office!" I yell.

"Why the hell not?" Miley yells back.

I try to explain why not but my words aren't being heard. My voice is gone! Holy shit! My voice is gone!

"Nick, Nick are you alright?" she asks.

I shake my head.

"Miley, run and get our sister and take her home with you. She will be safe with you." Joe says before his voice is gone.


	28. Chapter 14 Miley

Chapter 14 M

* * *

><p>Miley's POV<p>

I keep running down the hall and I see Demi in her Biology class.

"Excuse me, I have to take Demi out of class, her brothers asked me to." I tell the teacher.

I give her a look and cast the agreeing spell on her without the other students noticing.

"Alright That will be fine. Demi, go with her," she says.

As soon as Demi is out of the class I reverse the spell.

"What is going on Miley?" Demi asks.

"It's something I don't even understand fully. We have to get you out of here and to my house where it will be safe for you." I tell her in the attempt to calm her.

"What! My brothers are in trouble? Why? What is happening to them?" Demi states.

"I don't quite know right now. I just need to take you to my house. We have to hurry." I tell her.

We rush to my car and I drive home about 30 miles over the speed limit.

"What is going on?" Demi asks again.

"I wish I knew. I was called to the office and Nick to me not to go and the next thing you know, his voice is gone, completely gone. Joe told me to take you here and the same thing happened to him." I explain.

She is silent for a minute then she grabs a computer out of her bag and furiously hits on some keys. She is looking at some page that is all in crazy handwriting. After about 15 minutes she breaks the silence.

"This is it, it's a gas that harms werewolves and tons of other stuff." she says.

I can barely make out the handwriting.

"Miley is the word rock stone familiar to you?" Demi asks.

"Ummm no, I can't say it is. Where does this rock stone come from?" I ask.

"It says it is deep underground where most water tables are." Demi explains.

Kevin! He told me not to go to school today. He came home yesterday dripping wet and full of mud. Was he harvesting this and I was his pawn to kill those two boys? I have to go back.

"Is there a way to reverse the effects?" I ask.

"I don't know. There probably is." she says.

I make a mask to cover my face and I drive back to the school. I sneak in an open window. I use a little staircase and find myself approaching the office area. I can see from the behind that Kevin is there with a machine, and there is that piano guy named John.

"Those fleabags won't know what hit them until they pass out. You charmed your sister right?" John asks my brother.

"Oh yeah. She won't be affected by the gas. I put it in her pancakes...come on fur balls, pass out already." Kevin states.

I feel a tear fall down my face. What the hell is Kevin doing? Why is he killing them? I understand that they killed our parents and all but I can't help but feel sorry for them. They suffer life without end and having to kill people or animals. I take off my mask and cast a spell to change my clothes and hair colour. I circle around the school to find that Nick and Joe haven't really moved. They got closer to a corner.

"Over here." I whisper quietly so almost no one can hear me.

They inch closer to me. They are so weak that even I could lift one of them. I take Nick to the girls bathroom which is a few steps away and open a window. He sticks his head out of the window immediately. I rush back to grab Joe and he does the same thing. I reverse my spell and I see a shocked look on Nick's face.

"Why...Save...Us?" he says weakly.

"Don't talk, just listen and answer my question. This stuff I believe is called Rock stone gas. If either of you has heard of or knows how to reverse it's effects, you can tell me."

Joe's eyes change color and shape.

"What is wrong Joe?" I ask.

I see Nick is upset too. I see tears falling from their faces.

"Tell me what's wrong!" I demand.

"Seth." was all Nick could say before he started to fight back tears.

"Where is he?" I ask.

"Math 2176." Joe says.

I rush out the door and try to find the guy I have only seen a few times. I find the classroom and it's empty except for the blond haired boy on the floor.


	29. Chapter 14 Nick

Chapter 14 N

* * *

><p>Nick's POV<p>

I look at Joe and see his concern. We go as fast as we can towards the corner but we get tired quickly. What is this stuff? It's a gas, that's all I can gather. I feel a pain developing in my lungs. I can see Joe is feeling the same thing. Everyone is rushing by us to escape the school. The fire bell is ringing through my sensitive ears. After a few minutes the fire bell stops ringing. Thank god. The witches probably cast a spell on them so they don't realize we are on the ground. I keep running through my head all the possible substances that this gas could be. If only I had my computer, wait can't really move my fingers to use it. Demi has my computer. Hopefully she will know to look up what the hell this is. I see Joe trying to text someone. I know that this isn't Wolfbane in gas form. We would have been dead in 5 minutes. What ever witch is doing this wants us to suffer. No way Miley knew about this. She was going to go into the gas, if it effects us this bad, then it should effect her a lot to. I see Joe drop his phone and it lands next to me. It's a message for Demi.

It says "Help, love you."

I hate to admit it but that is cute.

Despite the fact it took him at least 10 minutes to type it. He couldn't reach the send button. I reach out my hand and hit the send button. I don't understand why I am feeling all these human like feelings. It is weird that I can feel fear. I know we won't die, but I have no idea what will happen to us. Suddenly I see a silhouette coming down the hallway. Who is that? I never saw a girl with blond hair styled like that before.

"Over here." she whispers.

We inch closer to her but then we give up. She picks me up and leans me against the wall with my head sticking out the window. She then comes back with Joe and does the same thing with the other window. The girl says something and she changes into Miley. My brother and I are both in shock.

"Why...save...us." I manage.

"Don't talk, just listen and answer my question. This stuff I believe is called Rock stone gas. If either of you has heard of or knows how to reverse it's effects, you can tell me." She says firmly.

Rockstone gas. I have heard of it once but I have never heard of the antidote for it. How could the witches have made it though. It is very difficult to get the rocks to make it. The rock is found very deep underground and most of the time you have to hit water to get it. I see Joe's eyes changing color and shape.

"What's wrong Joe?" Miley asks.

I know what's wrong. It's Seth. I know we can't go and rescue Seth. I feel tears falling from my eyes and Joe is crying too.

"Tell me what's wrong!" she demands.

"Seth." is the only word my mouth could manage.

I can't imagine being here without him. He was through almost everything with us. He was there fighting with us in World War 2, the time we went to the Beatles, the time we got caught by the werewolf hunters in 78. They were dumb ones anyway.

"Where is he?" she asks.

"Math 2176." Joe says.

She rushes out the door.

"Joe, can you call Demi? I think I know of a file on my computer about this stuff." I tell him.

"Nope, my phone is dead. Try yours?" Joe says.

I dial Demi's number.

"Hello." Demi says sounding worried.

"Hey Demi. It's Nick. Can you get into the files on my computer?" I ask.

"Nick, what is going on? Is Joe alright?" Demi asks sounding worried.

I hand the phone to Joe.

"Hey Demi, we are alright right now. We are trapped in the school. We closed the door so we have clean air. Now here is Nick. He is going to ask you some questions." Joe explains.

"Ok Demi, can you see anything in my computer named Rockstone gas." I ask.

"Miley saw the thing you wrote about it but I haven't seen anything else other than it's harmful to all magical beings." Demi says.

"Ok, you aren't home are you?" I ask.

"No, I'm at Miley's." Demi says.

"Oh crap! I was going to tell you to look in my army journals, but I guess you can't do that." I tell her.

"Ummm, I could go home," she says.

"No no, stay there." I tell her.

"No I can go home," she says.

I hand Joe the phone.

"Talk to her and tell her she can't go home." I tell him.

Joe and Demi start fighting a little bit.

"Ummmmm Joe." I say tapping his shoulder.

He puts up a finger telling me one minute.

"Ummmm Joe! Look!" I tell him.

"I'm talking to Demi!" he snaps.

"Uh Joe we have a bigger fish to fry right now. Look out there." I say as I point to...


	30. Chapter 15 Miley

Chapter 15 M

* * *

><p>Miley's POV<p>

"Seth...Seth! Can you hear me? Do something if you can?" I tell him.

I open the window and he gasps for air. He looks at me with a confused look. I can see that he is scared of me.

"Don't be scared of me. I am here to help you."

He coughs and nods his head.

"Ok, put this mask on. It has clean air in it." I tell him.

He give a deer in headlights look.

"It's ok. I'm a friend. I'm not going to hurt you." I say as I offer him my hand.

He shakes his head.

"Ok I didn't want to have to do this one." I explain as I levitate him.

I run down the hall as quick as possible and into the bathroom and close the door. I stuff my sweater in the crack of the door.

"Nick? Joe? What's wrong?" Seth says as he gets clean air into his system.

They give him a scared look. He goes to the window.

"Oh that would do it. How the hell will we get out of here with that?" Seth asks.

"No clue. Miley do you know how to get us out of here?" Nick asks.

"Nope. I can't help you guys with that one." I tell him.

"Thank you for saving us. We owe you a lot." Joe says.

"Really it was nothing. I don't care for this witch v.s. werewolf thing. It's ridiculous! Why are you fighting anyway?" I ask.

"Well sit down and I'll tell you a story." Nick says.

"Now I want you to let me finish the whole story before interrupting. It all starts about 1919, the year after World War 1. A boy who was a werewolf met a girl witch. At the time she had no idea he was a werewolf. Her name was Marly and her Mom was named Destiny." Nick starts.

"That is like that legend that we read in the library that time." I tell him.

"Yes. That legend is true. I did some research on it while doing our project and with the bits and pieces I knew before. Her name was Marly and she fell in love with the werewolf. She was hopelessly in love with him and he was in love with her. She was out with him one full moon night and he change in front of her. Her parents came in and saw him in his changed form. She could never see him again. They would sneak out with each other. One day her parents followed her out to where she was meeting him. She put the stone on a necklace and gave it to him. That cured the werewolfness, but she became cursed. She helped a freak of nature and had to be punished for it. The witches declared war on us because of the fact that they blame the boy for cursing their daughter. The witches claimed war on all werewolves when there are only a few packs that are bad. They are trying to prevent us from finding any of the stones like it. There is apparently 5 left on the planet and one is lost at sea." Nick explains.

I gulp.

"What happened to Marly?" I ask.

"It is not explained. Some say it did nothing, others said that she lost her witch powers and some said that it caused her to forget her witch family." Nick says.

I make 2 more masks with a spell.

"Hmmm. Guys put these masks on. We are going to work on getting you out of here." I tell them.

I don't really know if my plan will work, but it might. What is the harm in trying. We all exit the bathroom and I can see that the boys are paranoid.

"Why are you guys so paranoid?" I ask.

"Nothing...Nothing at all." Joe lies.

I'll pretend to believe that, when I clearly don't believe nothing is wrong.

"Hi Kevin! John what a pleasant surprise to see you here." I tell them.

They look at me for a minute.

"Miley! What the hell are you doing with these fleabags! Get away from them!" Kevin yells.

"Hey! We don't have fleas! You guys just have broomsticks to far up your buts." Nick yells.

"Miley just step behind the machine and let me kill the furry little idiots." Kevin states.


	31. Chapter 16 Miley and Nick

Chapter 16 M and N

This chapter is both POV's in the same chapter. It is only for this chapter!

-Mezareia

* * *

><p>Miley's POV<p>

"Turn the machine off!" I state boldly.

"Miley, you don't control me. I'm your older brother and you listen to me." Kevin says.

"Turn the machine off or I swear you will regret it." I tell him.

"How will I regret it?" he asks.

"I'll break it and I don't mean the machine." I tell him.

"Miley! Don't break that!" Kevin says.

"What can't you break?" Nick asks.

"I Miley am the holder of one of the sunstar stones and I'm not afraid of breaking it." I say as I take it off my neck.

"Now Miley, there is no need to get all in a tizzy! Simply put the stone back on your neck and everything will be alright." John says.

"No! You turn the machine off first!" I yell.

"Miley, I won't these boys killed our Mom and Dad! Why are you so protective of these murderers! That is a spit on Mom and Dad's legacy!" Kevin yells.

"Kevin, I don't even know Mom and Dad! I was young when they died. Second you lied to me before, how do I know that I'm your sister." I tell him.

"I never lied to you, I simply didn't tell you what I was doing. Now put the stone back on and get behind the machine!" Kevin states.

"No! I'm not! I'll give it to these guys to have." I tell them.

"Miley! Don't do that! It will hurt you!" Kevin says.

I take the necklace and I put it in my outstretched hand.

* * *

><p>Nick's POV<p>

She had the stone the whole time? That I didn't expect. If I take the stone from her hand, I will never be a werewolf again, but at what cost? I really like this girl. I don't want her to get hurt for me. I have lived with being a werewolf for a century, I can last another century.

"Miley. I can't take it, it will hurt you." I say.

"Nick, I don't care. I don't care if I am exiled from my family. I don't care if I lose my witch powers, I care about ending the fighting that ended my parents life. That is how I can avenge them, not letting anyone else die." Mily states.

I let a tear fall for my eye.

"Miley I can't take it. Keep it. I don't want to hurt you." I tell her.

"Miley, don't do it!" Kevin yells.

"Turn the machine off, and I won't." Miley says.

Kevin powers down the machine.

"Kevin! You are going to let a little girl control you?" John says.

"Dude! She has the Sunstar stone and is threatening to break it. Also she is able to see the past. She is a powerful witch who could cause lots of problems for us." Kevin explains.

* * *

><p>Miley's POV<p>

John gives me a glare.

"This little runt is powerful? Show me!" John says.

"Fine!" I state as I cause a wave of force that knocks him off his feet.

"Ok. You might be strong, but I can still kill you!" John says.

"Wow, you are clearly not understanding that she is able to kill you faster, Second her spells would trump yours because of strength, and third you must be forgetting who our grandfather was." Kevin says.

"Also, you do anything to her, I'll rip your throat out with my fangs got it!" Nick says.

"Relax it fleabag! I'll deal with this witch myself thank you." Kevin says.

"I remember hearing about your grandfather Houdini. That doesn't mean much now." John says casting a spell.

I block it immediately and cast a fire wall at him.

"Did you read that book for a hobby? You seem to know tons of spells." Kevin says.

"It comes almost naturally." I tell him.

John leaves and I'm left with Kevin and the Grey boys.

"Miley, it's time to go home!" Kevin states.

"No! I'm not going home yet. Not until all the witches vow to leave these werewolves alone." I tell him.

"Miley, your effort are appreciated but there is no way to stop a more than a century long war." Joe says.

"No, I will break the stone if it doesn't end here and now!" I tell them.

"Miley, don't risk your life for us." Nick says.

Kevin approaches the machine again.

"You even think of touching the on switch and I'm giving them the stone." I state.

Kevin stays still and reaches down towards the button..."I can't do it." Kevin says.

"What do you mean Kevin? What is causing you not to press the button?" I ask.

Suddenly a group of witches comes up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Nick's POV<p>

Oh shit! This is not good! We are so dead. I look at Joe and Seth.

"Yeah, we're thinking the same thing." Seth says.

These witches are probably not as stupid as the ones from the 70's. One casts a spell that causes us to be frozen in place.

"Unfreeze them!" Miley says.

"You don't dare defend a werewolf!" One witch yells.

I hear Miley scream and hit the floor.

"Make it stop! Please Kevin, make it stop!" She cries.

"Stop the spells!" Kevin yells as he turns the machine at the witches and turns it on.


	32. Chapter 17 Miley

Chapter 17 M

Kevin shuts the machine off.

"Now, Miley it is a good idea for you to leave with me and leave these...ummm boys to get home on their own." Kevin says struggling to say the word boys.

Well I guess we have gotten somewhere. I doubt Kevin respects them or anything but we have made it past the petty insults.

"Well I'm glad we moved past the insults now we shall be going." Nick says.

"No wait, stay away from my sister." Kevin says.

I am putting my foot down!

"No! You can't control me Kevin! I can choose who I hang around with. Nick, I'll walk you all home." I state.

Nick tries to object to the idea but I shush him. I don't want them to get hurt. I care about Nick, his brother and his friend. I care about Nick the most. It's a feeling that is difficult to explain. We start the walk home.

"Miley, why did you rescue us and risk your life for us?" Nick asks.

I think for a minute before telling him the answer to his question.

"I did it because I owe it to my parents. I don't want this war to go on any longer. It is a stupid war. Also I may or may not have a certain feeling for you," I explain.

Woah, that last part was not suppose to come out. I was thinking that to myself.

"Well I may or may not be feeling the same way about you." he says.

I can feel my cheeks getting hot.

"Oooo la la! Someone is letting their human side take over. Now love Teddy wolf, use your phone and call Demi to get her home." Joe says.

"Funny Joe." he says as He hands Joe his phone.

"Well I'm going to leave you all here. I'll see you all tomorrow at school." Seth says as he goes to his house.

We walk a little further and we reach their door.

"You can stay for dinner if you like." Nick says.

"Oh I wouldn't want to impose," I state.

"No, it would be ok. We have lots of food to go around." Nick explains.

I feel like I can't say "No". A witch entering a werewolf's house...that should be very interesting not to mention awkward. I see Demi running up to us. She hugs Joe tight.

"I'm so glad you're safe." she says as she takes his hands.

"I'm ok as long as you are ok." Joe says.

"I'm perfectly ok. Miley wouldn't let me leave her house. She even enchanted the door." Demi says.

"I was simply following the orders of Joe. He told me to take you to my house and keep you safe." I explain.

We walk into the house and it doesn't feel as awkward as I thought it would. It seems just as normal as my house. There is a few pictures of the boys and Demi on the wall. Nothing would make it obvious that they were werewolves. His mother emerges from the kitchen with an angry look on her face.

"Umm Nick, please take your guest out of the house." his mom says.

"Relax Mom she is a witch, I know but she won't hurt us. She saved us today. Cook one more steak." Nick explains.

"You'll have to excuse my Mom. She is very skeptical of witches. Well technically she isn't my real Mom. My Mom died a while ago." Nick says as we head into the living room.

This is the best time of any to tell him about what I know.

"Nick, I know this is going to sound very very weird but do you know anything about this?" I ask as I hand him my sketchpad.

I see his face go white. He drops the sketchbook in shock. Joe picks it up to look at it.

"How did you know about this?" he asks.

"Well I'm a special type of witch that can see the past. What is this a picture of?" I ask.

"This is a picture of when I got turned. It scary that you got all the detail." he says.

"Supper is ready." his mom says.

We all head into the dining room.

"I'm going to eat in the living room." his mom says as she and Nick's dad go into the living room.

"I should go." I say.

"No, it's ok. We owe you at least a supper. She is just a bit paranoid of witches." Joe says.

"You know girls normally don't meet the family this early on in a relationship." Demi says in a slightly joking tone.

"Well Demi, first of all they may or may not be a couple and number two they aren't a normal couple." Joe says as he starts eating.

"Remember, fork and knife Joe." Demi says.

"Mmmmm good steak. How is your cooked steaks guys?" Joe asks.

"Mine is really good. I miss having barbecued meat. Kevin and I never get around to it." I tell them.

"Yeah barbecue is not my style. I go for the raw meat." Nick says.

"Yeah, it's weird seeing you guys eating raw meat with forks and knives." I tell them as a giggle escapes my lips.

Oh wow. I don't normally giggle. We spend a bit of time just talking about random things when I am ready to go home since I think Kevin is going to kill me.

"I should get home." I say.

We both go out to the front porch.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow at school." Nick says.

"Yeah." I say as I kiss him.

He kisses me back and I feel the butterflies in my stomach again while more little images go by. I ignore them and I break off the kiss and head home sketching some stuff as I walk.

"Where have you been! I was worried that those...Werewolves ate you or worse stole the stone from you." Kevin says as he grabs my jacket by the collar.

"Kevin, I'm fine! They are alright people. They wouldn't hurt me." I tell him.

"You have that look on your face. What the hell did you do?" Kevin asks.

"Do you want me to actually answer that? Think about it before you answer that." I state.

"Don't smart mouth me! What did you do Miley!" Kevin yells.


	33. Chapter 17 Nick

Chapter 17 N

Nick's POV

Wow, he turned the machine on witches. We put our masks back on just in case. The witches run off. Kevin shuts the machine off.

"Now, Miley it is a good idea for you to leave with me and leave these...ummm boys to get home on their own." Her brother says struggling to say boy.

"Well I'm glad we moved past the insults now we shall be going." I tell him.

"No wait, stay away from my sister." Kevin says.

"No! You can't control me Kevin! I can choose who I hang around with. Nick, I'll walk you all home." Miley says.

I try to object but I am quickly shushed by Miley. We start walking home when I start to wonder.

"Miley, why did you rescue us and risk your life for us?" I ask.

"I did it because I owe it to my parents. I don't want this war to go on any longer. It is a stupid war. Also I may or may not have a certain feeling for you," she explains.

I feel a funny feeling on the inside.

"Well I may or may not be feeling the same way about you." I tell her.

"Oooo la la! Someone is letting their human side take over. Now love Teddy wolf, use your phone and call Demi to get her home." Joe says.

"Funny Joe." I say as I hand him my phone.

"Well I'm going to leave you all here. I'll see you all tomorrow at school." Seth says as he goes to his house.

We walk a little further and get to our door.

"You can stay for dinner if you like." I tell Miley.

"Oh I wouldn't want to impose," she says.

"No, it would be ok. We have lots of food to go around." I explain.

I see Demi running up to us. She hugs Joe tight.

"I'm so glad you're safe." she says as she takes his hands.

"I'm ok as long as you are ok." Joe says.

"I'm perfectly ok. Miley wouldn't let me leave her house. She even enchanted the door." Demi says.

"I was simply following the orders of Joe. He told me to take you to my house and keep you safe." Miley explains.

We go in the house and Mom looks at Miley funny.

"Umm Nick, please take your guest out of the house." Mom says.

"Relax Mom she is a witch, I know but she won't hurt us. She saved us today. Cook one more steak." I explain.

Mom nods and shoots me a weird look before she heads back into the kitchen.

"You'll have to excuse my Mom. She is very skeptical of witches. Well technically she isn't my real Mom. My Mom died a while ago." I tell her.

"Nick, I know this is going to sound very very weird but do you know anything about this?" Miley asks as she hands me her sketchpad.

I look at it quickly and then drop it in shock.

"How did you know about this?" I ask.

"Well I'm a special type of witch that can see the past. What is this a picture of?" she asks.

I gulp.

"This is a picture of when I got turned. It scary that you got all the detail." I tell her.

"Supper is ready." Mom says.

We all head into the dining room.

"I'm going to eat in the living room." Mom says as Dad goes with her.

"I should go." Miley says.

"No, it's ok. We owe you at least a supper. She is just a bit paranoid of witches." Joe says.

"You know girls normally don't meet the family this early on in a relationship." Demi says in a slightly joking tone.

"Well Demi, first of all they may or may not be a couple and number two they aren't a normal couple." Joe says as he starts eating.

"Remember, fork and knife Joe." Demi says.

"Mmmmm good steak. How is your cooked steaks guys?" Joe asks.

"Mine is really good. I miss having barbecued meat. Kevin and I never get around to it." Miley says.

"Yeah barbecue is not my style. I go for the raw meat." I tell her.

"Yeah, it's weird seeing you guys eating raw meat with forks and knives." Miley giggles.

Her giggle makes me feel really tingly on the inside. I don't know why I am feeling all this influence from my human part of me. Is it a sign? Is it a sign that I have final found someone that I care about. We spend a bit of time just talking about random things when Miley is ready to go home.

"I should get home." she says.

We both go out to the front porch

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow at school." I tell her.

"Yeah." she says as she kisses me.

I kiss her back in return and go back into the house.

"Well someone looks like a love struck puppy." Joe jokes.

"Wow, of all the wolf jokes you have come up with that is probably the cheesiest." I tell him.

"I disagree. The cheesiest was your such an animal." Joe says.

"Alright enough with the wolf puns. Time to get to bed. Full moon is in a tomorrow." Demi says.

"Yes Mom!" I joke.

"Considering you are over 100, you should have a rather early bedtime." Demi jokes as we all go up to bed.


	34. Chapter 18 Miley and Nick

Chapter 18 M and N

* * *

><p>Miley's POV<p>

"I had dinner with the Grey's...why are you freaking out on me!" I yell.

"Do you not understand how stupid that is! They could have killed you to get the stone!" Kevin yells.

"You clearly don't understand that they won't kill me. They are gentle wolves who are clearly misunderstood. They don't kill humans." I tell him.

"If you are so confident, go out in the woods tomorrow night. Don't forget tomorrow is a full moon." Kevin says.

"Fine, I will." I tell him as I go up to my room.

What the hell did I just volunteer to do. I do trust Nick but I don't know if I can trust Nick the werewolf. Would he kill me in werewolf form? I have the stone if all else fails...right? Yeah, if they try to attack me I just hit them with the stone, they become human and problem solved. I don't know, I'm tired and I need to go to bed.

* * *

><p>The next morning.<p>

Nick's POV

"Nicholas! Get your furry behind down here this instant!" Mom yells.

What has her tail in a knot.

"Yes Mom. What do you want?" I ask.

"Why the hell did you bring a witch in here." Mom asks.

"Mom it's fine! She is a good witch. She won't hurt us. If anything she will help us. She saved us. Without her we would be dead or captured by witches by now." I explain.

"Did you ever take a sniff of her. She stinks of Wolfsbane." Mom says.

"I never smelt a thing on her." I say.

"She probably put a spell on you so you don't smell it." Dad says.

"Relax. She wouldn't kill us. She likes us too much. Well she like Demi, Joe, and I. If you just try to be nice to her, then she just might like you both too. Just give her a chance." I state.

"No! She is a dangerous little witch. She will kill you when she gets the chance!" Mom yells.

"She already had a perfect chance to kill us but she didn't. Mom she won't do it." I tell her.

"I don't trust her. Now get going before you 3 are late for school" Mom says.

"Yes Mom." Joe says as we all leave.

"Your Mom is paranoid. She went back for you. She wanted to save you, not kill you." Demi says.

"I know. Is that Miley walking?" I ask.

"Yeah I think so."

* * *

><p>The next morning.<p>

Miley's POV

"Well good morning." Kevin says.

"Since when have you and I been getting along this week?" I ask.

"Well I guess one of us just had to bite the bullet and ignore last night." Kevin says.

"I know you didn't just forget what I said last night." I tell him.

"Miley, I don't trust those fleabags. They are unpredictable." Kevin says.

"I'm going to leave the argument alone right now and go to school. Now shut up and let me eat so I can get you out of my face." I state.

"Wow. Someone is a tad bit cranky. What rattled your chains?...Who pissed in your cornflakes?" Kevin asks.

"Considering you are the only one here right now, I think you cam solve your own questions." I tell him as I grab a granola bar and leave.

Suddenly Nick pulls up in his car.

"Hey, do you need lift?" Nick asks.

"Ummmm yeah. That would be nice...Thanks." I say as I get into his car.

It has a really nice look on the inside.

"Hey Miley, you ready for that chem test?" Demi asks.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I lie.

We get to school and I see everyone is staring at me. What did I do to cause them to stare at me.

"Well well if it isn't the Grey family. Oh I see you have a new recruit. You are such a hypocrite! You're still feeding off humans." Luc says as we come down the hall.

"Oh Luc. So nice to see you. But I would have you know that you are jumping to conclusions yet again. Miley meet Luc, the killer of your Mom." Nick says.

"Oh such a pleasure to meet you." I say in an obvious sarcastic voice.

"Well I think I have had enough awkwardness. Goodbye Nick's new dogtoy." Luc says as he walks down the hall.

"He is human eater. He has been since we have known him." Nick says.

"He's got an evil look to him. Thanks for not telling him about me." I say.

"No problem. I can't wait for our date next week. I would have it sooner but..."Nick starts.

"I know. Nick I have a question if it's too personal, you don't have to answer it. Can you control yourself when you are...You know a..." I start.

"Well I can to some extent. I can't talk but I can control my thoughts and stuff like. That's not a question that is too personal." he says as he gives me a quick peck on the forehead.

I feel so comfortable when I'm with him.

"We should get to class. I heard we are starting a Shakespeare play." Nick says.

"Alright. I love Shakespeare." I tell him as we get to class.

"Umm Nick. My brother wants me to go out tonight in the woods." I tell him.

"What do you mean Miley?" Nick asks.

"He thinks I trust you too much and if I trust you so much I should be able to be around you when you are you know." I tell him.

"I don't want you to do that. There are more dangerous ones than us. Take Luc for example he is not like us." Nick says.

"I promise it's one night only. If it gets bad I can defend myself." I tell him.

"Alright, I just don't want to see you get hurt." Nick says before the teacher shushes the class.

"Now class we nare doing a production of the classic play by Shakespeare called MacBeth." The teacher says.

The class groans. MacBeth is one of my favorites. We read it in Alaska. I see Nick groaned with the class.

"Does someone hate Shakespeare?" I ask.

"No. It's just that I have done this play about 20 times." Nick says.

"Yeah. School must get repetitive." I tell him.

"Oh you have no idea." Nick says.


	35. Chapter 19 Miley

Chapter 19 M

* * *

><p>On a Vacation until Monday.<p>

* * *

><p>Miley's POV<p>

School seems to end quicker than it normally does. I can see Nick is not looking like he normally does.

"Demi, what is wrong with Nick?" I ask.

"He gets like this sometimes. Personally I think it's that he is guilt for making Joe like him." Demi says.

"Did you ever think about becoming one of them?" I ask.

"Yeah I have. They want me to. I can't blame them either. Every full moon I'm in the house alone. Anything can happen to me. Second they feel threatened by the witches being here. I am not going to lie, I would totally change for Joe. Him and his family are the only ones to care enough about me." Demi says.

"Have you ever seen them...Changed?" I ask.

"Yeah. I met them that way. I don't really see it as a big deal. Sure most girls would run away but you can see an innocence in their eyes when they are like that." Demi says.

"Are you ever scared that they would hurt you?" I ask.

"No, Joe wouldn't let his family hurt me and he cares too much to hurt me. Love is always more powerful than any mythical creature." Demi says.

"What are you ladies talking about?" Joe asks.

"None of your business. Are you guys ready to go home?" Demi asks.

"Sure, Miley are we dropping you off with your brother who has his broomstick way too far up his but?" Joe asks.

"Yes, you sadly are. He thinks I trust you guys too much." I state.

"We don't bite. Besides you can kill us instantly if you wanted." Nick says as we get to the car.

"Oh great. Someone is over. This isn't going to fun. I'll see you tonight." I state.

"What the hell does she mean?" Joe asks.

"Her brother is testing her. He told her to go out with us tonight if she trusts us so much." Nick explains.

"Well this is going to make for a fun evening...Kill me now." Joe says.

"Easily arrangeable Tick magnet." Kevin says.

"We shall see tonight. Now let's get going." Joe says.

"Miley, this is my friend Chelsea. She is like us." Kevin explains.

"Oh well hello Chelsea. I am going to go to my room to do homework." I state as I close my door.

"Miley, you should spend time with our guest." Kevin says as he knocks on the door.

I put a charm on the door that whenever he opens the door another door shows up.

"Miley! Turn the charm off the door." Kevin yells.

"Obviously I don't want to talk to or look at you and I sure as hell don't want to chat with your new girlfriend." I yell.

"Miley why are you being so stubborn!" Kevin states.

"Gee Wonder where I get that from?" I state sarcastically.

He goes down the hall and I finish my homework and start reading about spells against werewolves. I'm surprised there is a whole section in this book on it. There are spells to kill them and to hurt them. I wish I knew what the sunstar stone did. I wouldn't care if it made me lose my magic or what is left of my family. Kevin is not what I call respectful. I just wouldn't want to hurt Nick or his family. Nothing happened to the wolf in the legend. He became a human. Sure he was locked in life as the same age, but I wouldn't care. Why am I feeling so selfish. I can't think of changing them back. I put my head on the pillow for an hour long nap. I grab some supper.

"Well I'm going out. I'll be back in the morning." I state.

"Miley! How can you still trust them. You can die tonight." Kevin says.

"See Kevin, I trust them and they won't hurt me. They know I will be forced to get witches to kill them." I state.

"Be careful." Kevin says as I head into the woods.

* * *

><p>In the woods.<p>

I grab the video camera.

"Well I still alone out here. I haven't been abducted by aliens or vampires. This video will be destroyed after it is viewed by Kevin!" I say into the video camera.

I walk further into the woods and I feel a bit scared. I see a big werewolf that I saw in the dream I had within the first few days of moving here. He sits down next to me. In my dream he was a lot bigger and scarier. He whimpers.

"Aww poor puppy." I state.

I see my necklace glow.

"Holy shit why is it glowing?" I ask looking for an answer I am obviously not going to get.

"Ok. Do you understand what I am saying? Lift your right paw for yes and left for no." I ask.

The werewolf lifts his right paw.

"Ok. Are you Nick?" I ask.

He lifts his left paw.

"Uh oh! Then who are you?" I ask again looking for an answer I'm obviously not getting.

He shows his teeth at me.

"Omg! I'm a witch! I'll kill you!" I yell.


	36. Chapter 19 Nick

Chapter 19 N

Nick's POV

After English came European history. Ah finally a class that I can take some time to think about all the shit Miley dumped on me. She is going to see me in my werewolf form. She is trusting me not to lose control and I have to protect her. Oh god! I am so not looking forward to this evening. I can't lose control... I know I have been in control for 15 years at least but still. She makes me feel funny and makes my brain go to mush and brings out my human side. I need to get through this day! I don't know what I would do if I lost control! She would probably be turned into a werewolf, or would she not be able to be a werewolf because she is already a witch? Why did Kevin do this to us? Does he really want his sister to risk her life? The bell rings and I go to Spainish where Seth is waiting for me.

"Dude you look confused." he says.

"I got a wicked amount of problems." I state.

"Ah as to quote Shakespeare 'Something wicked this way comes.' " Seth says.

"You have no idea how much that quote sums up this situation. Her brother is getting her to go out tonight and you of anyone know what tonight it." I start.

"Oh Boy 'Double double toil and trouble.' " Seth says.

"Again another MacBeth quote which sums up my day. So I have to make sure I remain completely in control and not do anything stupid even though she brings out the human side of me which is extremely unpredictable. If we hurt her at all we can say this Macbeth Quote. 'Out out brief candle.' "

"True. Why would Kevin want to put his sister in the woods alone with us?" Seth asks.

"I don't know. I think he thinks we'll snap on her and they have a very justifiable reason to kill all of us." I start as I start clicking the puzzle pieces together.

"Omg! Kevin is a wickedly smart genius. And I am guessing Miley is.." Seth starts.

"You guessed it completely unaware of this idea. She thinks she is just going out to prove her brother wrong." I explain.

"I hate to admit it but he is one smart witch." Seth says.

"I don't know what I am going to do." I say as I'm interrupted by the teacher.

Being alive as long as I have been, you get to learn languages for fun. Spainsh was one of my first along with French. I made sure my North American languages were covered. Why can't this day be over! The rest of the school day went by fast. Gym class was quiet since we were divided by genders so I didn't even have Demi to talk to. I see Joe walking down the hall.

"Well well if it isn't the guy with the keys. We should get home. We don't have all day." Joe says.

"We do have all day, we just don't have any night time to lose." I state as we approach the girls who seem to be in an intense conversation.

"What are you ladies talking about?" Joe asks.

"None of your business. Are you guys ready to go home?" Demi asks.

"Sure, Miley are we dropping you off with your brother who has his broomstick way too far up his but?" Joe asks.

"Yes, you sadly are. He thinks I trust you guys too much." I state.

That's not the only reason.

"We don't bite. Besides you kill us instantly if you wanted." Nick says as we get to the car.

"Oh great. Someone is over. This isn't going to fun. I'll see you tonight." She says with an obvious sarcasm in her voice.

"What the hell does she mean?" Joe asks.

"Her brother is testing her. He told her to go out with us tonight if she trusts us so much." I explain.

"Well this is going to make for a fun evening...Kill me now." Joe says.

"Easily arrangeable Tick magnet." Kevin says.

"We shall see tonight. Now let's get going." Joe says as we all head home.

The ride home was extremely awkward.

"Well when was I going to find out that a witch was going to be in the woods with us? Not to mention that we will be killed if we mess up!" Joe says.

"I was going to tell you when we got home." I state.

"Yeah this is going to be an interesting evening to say the least." Joe says.

"Guys you won't hurt her. I know you won't." Demi says.

"How can you guarantee that?" I ask.

"I know you care about Miley too much to let her get hurt. You will always defend the person you love." Demi says.

"I just don't want to risk messing up. If we make one mistake, we are cooked like dinner." I explain.

"I have faith in you. I can tell you that you won't do anything wrong." Demi says.

"Well at least someone believes in us. I'm filling up on meat before I go out." I state.

"Well I'm going to start studying MacBeth. I'll eat when you guys are gone. I'm putting the alarm on, so use the back door when you are coming back in. If you need me, scratch at the back door I guess or do something. Oh Seth texted me to say he will be over before sunset." Demi says as she heads to her room.

"Well Nicholas it seems that the witch girl you are so infatuated with is causing not only you but the whole pack problems." Mom says.

I can tell I'm getting angry. I can see my eyes changing and my claws coming out.

"I care about her! She is not just an infatuation, she is much more than that. She feels like my one!" I yell.

"Well I hope you understand that falling in love with a witch isn't a good thing to do. They will kill you." Mom states.

"You don't understand. Second if we lay a paw on her, we will all be killed." I explain.

"Just stay away from me!" Mom yells.

"Nice to know where your pack lies!" I yell back with a quiet growl.

Seth walks in.

"Wow I can feel the tension." Seth says.

"Oh you have no idea. We should get going. We spent a bit longer arguing than I thought. I'll have to eat out there...great." I explain as we all go outside.

Joe comes down a few minutes later.

"Alright, let's prepare for an interesting night." Joe says as we all go into the woods.


	37. Chapter 20 Miley

Chapter 20 M

* * *

><p>Miley's POV<p>

The werewolf whimpers.

"Let's try this again! Do you know who I am?" I ask.

The wolf lifts his right paw.

"Do you kill humans?" I ask.

He lifts his left paw and points his nose into the direction of deeper in the forest. He nods his head as I'm in a group of 3 werewolves. I stand there in shock. Nick wasn't kidding when he said he was a werewolf. I can't say I expected to be in this situation a couple months ago. I see another werewolf approaching with it's teeth out and growling. Oh my god! I step back slowly.

"I come in peace." I say.

One werewolf steps in front of me and growls loudly. The other one flares it's nostrils and leaves. I look at them more closely and see one is white and the others are grey. Grey as in his last name Grey...Wow. Is that their way of telling what pack they are from? The night went by slowly. The later it got the more comfortable I felt. I practiced some harmless spells like making flowers appear and water appearing at my command. One of them handed me a stick.

"Cute! Alright I'll throw it!" I state as I throw it as far as I can.

One comes back with it right away. He nudges a log.

"Alright, I'll use magic to throw this for you." I say as I launch it further into the woods.

The 3 of them chase after it and I can't help but laugh. They run back as fast as possible without the log. They circle around me and growl. A black werewolf approaches and swipes one of the wolves.

"That's it!" I yell as I cast a spell to cause him to be snared.

He starts growling at me and trying to get out.

"No matter how hard you try, you're not getting out." I tell him.

I see one grey werewolf heading for out of the woods.

"Wait, I can fix him up..." I state.

He turns back and sits next to me. I see the huge scratch on one of their faces. I cast a spell that cause it to close over. I see another grey werewolf come down the hill. It growls and then stops. The white werewolf growls and it sits further away. The wolf with the scratch on his face licks my hand.

"It's ok. You're going to be fine." I say as I pet his head.

The sun comes up and I release the werewolf from the trap.

"Luc! Well I can't say I'm sorry for trapping you." I state.

"You're a...A...witch!" he states.

"Yes. Now leave, or I will trap the human form of you too." I state as he runs away.

"Nick, how's your face?" Joe asks.

"It's fine. We should get home to Demi." Nick says as I head home.

"Well you're back in one piece with no damage. The werewolves outdid themselves. Now I trust that you are going to school and not talking to any of those wolves." Kevin says.

"Well I will go to school that's for sure, but I am not going to avoid them." I state as I change my clothes and head for school.

"You'll regret befriending them. They will turn on you for the stone!" Kevin yells.

I wish I had a werewolf to test the stone on. Werewolves are not something you can just find in bulk, or at least I don't think you can. Hard to say. I'm done with all the crap with my family. I walk to school and I sit in English. Still no sign of Nick. I see Seth come in the classroom.

"May I talk to Miley in the hallway please?" Seth asks.

"Sure." The teacher says as we go out into the hall.

"Miley, we are deep trouble. Something really bad has happened. That's of course why Nick, Demi, and Joe aren't here." Seth explains.

"Oh god. How serious is it?" I ask.

"It's not something I can discuss here in public. After class come to my car and we can talk. I can miss another European history class. I know you and Nick both have the same off period."Seth says as he goes down the hall.

I sit back in my desk.

"Alright scene 1 act 1. Who wants to be witch 1 come on! We have three witch roles to fill."

The silence clearly explains the classes love of this play.

"They are small roles that don't show up often."

A few hands shot up in the air.

"Finally. You guys took so much time picking these roles that we can only read the first scene!" The teacher says in disgust.

We finish the first scene and I rush out of class.

"Alright, come with me. I warn you this is not good news at all and will probably be very shocking and you will want to stay home from school." Seth says as we get into his car.

"You're the white one aren't you?" I ask.

"Yeah. But my family is very closely aligned with Nick and Joe and their family." Seth explains.

"So how bad is this thing that happened?" I ask as I can feel a pit developping in my stomach.


	38. Chapter 20 Nick

**Chapter 20 N**

**Nick's POV**

I see Seth leading Miley over to Joe and I. Let the games begin. I see Mom or Dad coming down the hill. I am pretty sure it's Mom. She starts growling and showing her teeth.

"I come in peace." Miley says.

I know that will not stop anything. I step in front of her and growl loudly. She flares her nostrils at me and heads back up the hill. She is probably at the little river. I can tell Miley is getting bored. She starts doing cool little spells that are harmless. She made these little flowers grow and she made water appear which was nice. It tasted better than any water I had before. I got an idea. I grab a stick from the woods and put it in her hand.

"Cute! Alright I'll throw it!" she says as she throws it deeper into the woods.

I rush after it with Seth and Joe right behind me. I grab it and put it by her feet and nudge at a log.

"Alright, I'll use magic to throw this for you." She says as she uses magic to throw it further into the woods.

All 3 of us chase after it. We rush out and circle Miley as we see a black werewolf appear. The black werewolf swipes his paw against my face cause a huge scratch to develop. I yelp a little bit.

"That's it!" Miley yells as she casts a spell that causes him to be snared.

Oh Miley, how much could I pay you to not undo that spell. He starts growling at me and trying to get out. On the inside I am laughing so hard minus the gash on my face that is bleeding.

"No matter how hard you try, you're not getting out." She states.

I see Joe heading towards the edge of the woods to go back to the house to get Demi and the first aid kit.

"Wait, I can fix him up..." She says.

Joe sits next to her. I cast a spell that cause it to close over. I see another grey werewolf come down the hill. I'm pretty sure it's Mom again. It growls and then stops. The white werewolf growls and it sits further away. I start to lick her hand to thank her for helping remove the pain.

"It's ok. You're going to be fine." She says as she pets my head.

The sun starts to rise and I can feel my body returning to human form.

"Luc! Well I can't say I'm sorry for trapping you." Miley states.

Exactly like what I was thinking.

"You're a...A...witch!" he states.

"Yes. Now leave, or I will trap the human form of you too."She says as he runs away.

"Nick, how's your face?" Joe asks.

"It's fine. We should get home to Demi." I tell him as we head for home.

"Well I can't say I'm too happy with that witch being in the woods, but she did prevent an annoying confrontation with Luc." Mom says.

"True. Hey Joe, did you leave the back door open?" I ask.

"Nope. I didn't." Joe says.

"Maybe Demi left for school already?" Seth suggests.

"Weird! Demi! Demi! Demi where are you?" I yell.

I can see Joe's face going white. Joe rushes into her bedroom.

"Nicholas! Get up here immediately." Joe yells.

I hear Demi screaming in pain. I rush up the stairs.

"Holy! Seth! Grab my stuff from the vanity as quick as possible!" I yell.

"It's ok Demi. It's going to be fine." I state as I grab my medical stuff from Seth.

I immediately inject her with sleep medicine.

"Ok. Joe I don't want to tell you this but the bite is too far gone. I can't reverse it." I tell him.

Joe starts crying.

"No! No! She can't do this. She didn't even choose this! I wasn't even the one to do it. I would have got her something for pain." Joe says as he starts crying uncontrollably.

I start to clean the bite the best I can. The look on Joe's face is one that I will never forget. It's like someone ripped his heart out.

"Seth, you should go. We need some alone time." I say.

"Sure. I understand. I'm going to talk to Miley and see if she has a spell to reverse it since she hasn't been exposed to a full moon yet." Seth says as he leaves.

I get rid of the blood on the floor.

"She won't die will she?" Joe asks.

"No, I got here in time. I stopped the bleeding. You should just go to your room and relax." I say.

"No! I want to be here with her. She's my girl. She is my one." Joe says.

I start feeling dizzy and fall over to the floor.

_**Joe's POV**_

I see Nick fall to the floor.

"Nick! Nick! Wake up buddy." I state.

I see Luc come out from the shadows.

"See Joe, I don't get mad, I get even." Luc says as he heads for the stairs.

"What did you do to him." I yell.

"A slight injection of Wolfsbane often does the trick on people like him." Luc says as he goes out the door.

"Shit! This is bad! What does Nick use for Wolfsbane poisoning! Come on Joe think!" I say out loud.


	39. Chapter 21 Miley and Nick (Joe's POV)

Chapter 21 M and N

* * *

><p>Sorry it's been so long! I have been trying to get used to my new schedule.<p>

* * *

><p>Miley's POV<p>

"I really hate to tell you this but someone got Demi while we were out last night. She was bitten by a werewolf, who it was we have no idea. Joe is a complete mess and Nick is there trying to calm him down. I am coming here to ask you if you have anything that may reverse the effects of the werewolf bite since she hasn't been exposed to a full moon yet?" Seth asks.

"Woah! So Demi is now a werewolf. What difference does it make if she hasn't been exposed to a full moon. The venom is still in her system. It's not reversible unless I use the stone. I know Joe wouldn't let me go near that idea." I state.

"Yeah I doubt he would. Now you can choose to go back to class or just spend the rest of the day at the library with me trying to see if there is any way to reverse this." Seth says.

"I'll go with you but drive me home first. There is a book I might be able to use there." I explain.

"Sure."Seth says as he drives me home first.

I grab my spell book and go out the door. I sit in the library leafing through a book when I see a look of worry appear on Seth's face.

"I got to go for a bit Miley, I'll be back." he says as he leaves the library.

I pick up my books and get a cab to Nick's house.

* * *

><p>Joe's POV<p>

I hear Nick start babbling things.

"Nick! Tell me how to stop this!" I yell.

"What's happening?" he says weakly.

"Wolfsbane is in your system." I tell him.

He starts holding his head and trying to get up.

"Don't move. Please tell me how to fix this!" I yell.

He just looks at me.

"No! You can't die! You and I have been through too much together." I state as I look through the first aid kit.

"What does he use! Come on think Joe!" I say out loud.

I start looking at the bottles when Seth comes in the door.

"I got here as fast as I could. I think it's the green one." Seth says.

"Alright, he drinks it right." I ask.

"Yeah, I guess so! I was never a doctor!" Seth says.

* * *

><p>Miley's POV<p>

I get to the house and I go in.

"What is going on?" I ask.

"Wolfsbane poisoning." Joe says in a panic.

"Just let him drink it." I state as I get on the floor next to Nick.

I can see Joe is on the verge of mental break down.

"Joe give me your hand." I say.

He looks at me funny and takes my hand. I do a spell to calm him down. He looks at me strangely again.

"How did you?" He starts.

"I am a witch. I can do those type of things. Joe don't worry about Demi. Nick is who I'm most worried about. I know Wolfsbane can do a lot of damage. I can help make the symptoms better or I could make them worse. Here let me show you."

I put my hand in Nick's and I cast a little spell. I see his eyes opens. He tries to get up.

"Easy Nick, you're not strong enough for that. Joe get him to bed. I can't lift him." I say.

He picks up Nick and closes the door.

"Why are you doing this?" Joe asks.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Why are you helping the people who killed your parents like this? If Nick had killed my parents, I would have let him die." Joe says.

"Joe. I care about Nick. He is someone who I can see myself with. I can't say I love the thought of him killing my parents but I am willing to look past it. I am not like the other witches. I want everyone to live and be happy." I explain.

"Can you help Demi at all?" Joe asks.

"I don't know. I know one option but I know you wouldn't let me do it." I state.

"What is it?" he asks.

"I can use the stone on her." I tell him.

"No way in hell! You don't even know the power of the stone." Joe yells.

"Like I said you would say no. Now other than that I can't do anything. Once the venom is in there, magic can't do anything. " I explain.

"Miley, I know this may be awkward for me to ask but are you willing to experiment with the stone?" Seth asks.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I have two little sisters who are really young and don't want to be werewolves. They told me they would do anything to reverse it. They want to be able to grow up." Seth says.

"I will think about it. I would need to know that they are 100% sure they want to do this and number two that they know that they could die from this." I explain.

"I can go over there when they get home from school if you like." I state.

"Yeah. I think they would like that. They will be at the house shortly." Seth says.

"Alright, I'll go with you. I know Joe needs some alone time." I state as I go with Seth.

"Thanks for even considering this. They are 30 year olds trapped in the bodies of 11 year olds." Seth says.

"That would be horrible. I couldn't imagine being stuck like that. I would want to do so many things and go so many places that 11 year olds just can't go." I state.

"Yeah, at least at my age. I'm old enough that I can look older than what I am. With the right clothes I could look younger than what I am too." Seth says.

I walk into the house and see everything is really neat and tidy.

"Maman! Where are Catherine and Danielle?" Seth asks.

I see Seth's mom tense up.

"Don't worry Mom. She is no threat." Seth says quickly.

I can feel Seth's Mom become much calmer.

"Miley, meet my "Mom" Anna. Anna meet my friend Miley. She is an ally." Seth says.

I can see his Mom is questioning me.

"You will not be harmed. I promise it. I am here for the girls." I say.

"Girls! Downstairs! Your brother has someone here who wants to see you." Anna yells.

I can here the two girls babbling on in French. I have no idea what they could possible be saying. They see me and stop dead in their tracks. They both say something in French and I see Seth getting angry.

"Girls, that is not nice to say to someone who is going to help you. She is a witch but that does not mean she is a bad person. Miley these are my two twin sisters. They aren't exactly my real sisters but they are close enough. Now girls I found you someone who may or may not be able to change you. She is willing to do an experiment on you provided you know that the consequences could be death." Seth says.

They stare at me for a moment.

"We are willing to accept those consequences." they say in sync.

They both sit on the couch.

"I can't promise that this won't hurt. In fact it may hurt me more than it hurts you."

I take the stone and I get them both to hold onto it. A few words slip out of my mouth that I didn't even know. I close my eyes. When I open them I see...


	40. Chapter 22 Miley

Chapter 22 M

* * *

><p>Part of my new years resolution is to get reconnected with writing and drawing...I'm back but I don't know how often yet, we'll see since i am at school!<p>

* * *

><p>Miley's POV<p>

I open my eyes and see the twins are smiling.

"Thank you very much witch." one girl says.

"Your name is what?" the other asks.

"Miley, my name is Miley. How do you feel?" I ask.

"I feel amazing. I don't know if it worked but I feel a lot happier." she says.

"Well I guess it's time to test if it worked. Catherine! I broke your porcelain doll that I got you in the 70's!" Seth yells.

"You did what!" Catherine yells as her eyes start to change colour and her claws start to appear.

Oh shit! I guess it didn't work.

"I was lying Catherine, no need to wolf out on me. You can go upstairs and it will be up there in tact." Seth says.

"Sorry it didn't work. I tried my best." I tell them.

"It's alright Miley. It's just important that you tried. It's important to note that you tried. We should get back to the Grey's." Seth says.

"Alright. If it does work, I can use an age charm on them. Charms don't work well on mythical beings. There could be a lot of side effects. Goodbye Anna." I state as we go back to the Grey's.

"Get the hell out of my house you foul witch!" The Grey's mom yells.

"Please let us in. She is the one who saved your son! You should be thanking her. Your son was wolfbaned and this girl saved him. How can you possibly yell at her! She is working on trying to comfort Joe. He nearly lost two people he cares about today." Seth explains.

"Just leave! I don't want a dirty witch in my house!" she says as she slams the door.

Shortly after Joe comes to the door and opens it for me.

"Nick, wants me to invite you in." Joe says.

"Nick, I am guessing you are doing better. You were in pretty rough shape the last time I saw you." I state.

"Miley, can we talk in the living room please?" Nick asks.

"Alright. What do you want to talk about?" I say as Nick slowly make it to the living room.

"Miley, I want to thank you for all you did for me. How I am going to thank you is by asking you a question, now I don't want an answer back to my question for a couple days." Nick explains.

"What do you mean?" I ask nervously.

"You need to leave after I ask you this question because I do not know what kind of drama this question will add to the delicate relationship with two of my pack members." He explains.

Why would he ask me a question that would make his pack mad?

"If it risks the relationship with your pack then why are you going to ask me the question?" I question.

"Because I am the Alpha and I shouldn't be scared of people in my pack. Second I owe it to you for saving my life. Now I want to ask you if you would you know...like to...you know be boyfriend and girlfriend? I know that we haven't really had any dates and all the "dates" we had turned into instances where someone is getting killed or harmed...Now you have to leave and thunk about it. You can give me your answer when I get back to school in 2 days time." He says as he forcefully pushes me out the door.

I head home and flop on my bed.

"Hi Miley, what is wrong?" Kevin asks.

"Why would you care! Honestly you haven't cared about me since "Mom" died. Kevin you nearly killed my best friend and his family. That is something that is hard to forgive someone for doing."I tell him.

"Listen Miley, I had my reasons for doing what I did. I don't expect you to forgive me for this, but you deserve an explanation. I need you to promise me that you will not interrupt me while I give me explanation." Kevin says.

"Alright, I will let you give me your insane explanation." I state.

"Alright. I saw you were falling in love with the werewolf and it made me nervous as hell. Once I knew you were very close to him, I could tell I would need to intervene. Now the reason I was so scared was because I didn't want you to get hurt like great great Grammy Destiny. The werewolves killed her. You wear the same stone that she found. They wanted to kill her right away but she was pregnant with our great grandad. So if you want to get technical, we are werewolves too. We of course have lost the gene almost. It's the reason why I haven't changed my looks after the age of 18. When we become Adults, we will not age anymore because of the gene. Since the gene is so far in the past, we don't change form. Yes I know that is probably confusing. I was just looking out for you. I didn't want you killed by them alright." Kevin explains.

I say nothing and slam my door.


	41. Chapter 22 Nick

Chapter 22 N

* * *

><p>Well, I have decided after this long period of school time that I am coming, Hope you enjoy the new chapter! I was going to upload it tomorrow but I decided since I am so excited to be back, I will post it today! My other story, The New Farm Hand,has updated as well. :) Happy Reading!<p>

* * *

><p>Nick's POV<p>

I wake up with a huge headache.

"Joe!" I yell weakly.

"Nick! Oh thank god you are alright." Joe says in relief.

"Joe, I'm freezing, what is happening to me?" I ask.

"Well Luc decided to be funny and shoot you up with Wolfsbane." Joe explains.

"Woah, and I am still alive? Where is Demi? Did she freak out at the whole Wolfsbane thing?" I ask.

"Ummm Nick, I don't know how much that Wolfsbane affected you, but Demi was out cold. She was changed into a werewolf today." Joe explains.

"Wait, what! You changed Demi into a werewolf today! How are your cravings? You don't look to bad." I tell him.

"That's the thing, I wasn't the one to do it! Luc did it. I had no hope to relieve the pain. You gave her sleep medication. She hasn't woken up yet. Now I want to tell you that Miley was the one who helped you the most. She is a caring person. She made the side effects less severe." Joe explains.

"Oh Joe, I'm sorry to hear that Demi got caught in the crossfire of this. I feel like it's my fault. I wish I could have helped." I state.

"You are doing more than enough to help. Here, I got you a blanket. Whenever you feel better, maybe you can go check on Demi with me. I tried to clean the bite the best I could." Joe says.

"That's good. I want to check her for anything else Luc could have done. Second I want to check for bone breakage or any muscle tears due to the transformation. You carry my bag in there and I'll get in there as fast as my drugged up body will let me." I tell him.

"I'll make a counter offer, how about I carry you in there and you don't waste your energy with the walk." Joe says.

"Alright. I guess I can agree to that." I say as Joe carries me into Demi's room.

"Woah, the smell of blood is obvious. Ok those sheets clearly need to be cleaned. I am assuming you are going to allow me to feel around her body to see anything is injured." I tell him.

"Yeah I will for medical purposes. I can't say I love the idea of my brother feeling up my girlfriend." Joe says.

"I'm wearing gloves if that is any consolation." I tell him as start to look for broken bones.

"Alright, we have no broken bones. There is a bit of bruising. I'm going to a bit of cleaning around the bite but other then that she's alright." I tell him.

"Aside from the fact that she is going to turn into a werewolf tonight. You neglected to mention that tiny side effect." Joe says.

"That one is manageable. Her scar is going to be easy to hide though. It's on the back of her neck. What is the yelling downstairs about?" I ask.

"I don't know." Joe says as the front door slams.

"Can we go downstairs and get something to eat?" I ask.

"Alright, I'll help you down the stairs." Joe says as we get downstairs.

"Tell that witch to get the hell off of our doorstep and die while she is at it." Mom states.

"No, she saved Nick's life! He would have died of Wolfsbane poisoning if it wasn't for her. You are to show her respect! Nick is the Alpha here! He is the one who makes decisions. If he welcomes her into the house, you better do the same." Joe says with a low pitch growl.

"Then why is our "Alpha" all drugged up and sick from Wolfsbane. Alpha are suppose to be good at defending." Mom says.

"Stop all this bickering! My head is hurting and I don't feel like hearing all this blabbering. Now you are going to welcome the witch into the house. You don't need to talk to her or anything, but you need to be kind to her. Now I am suggesting that we move soon, not now but maybe in a year or two. We are graduating this year and you know that we can't stay much longer after graduation." I state as I take a seat at the table.

Joe grabs two steaks and puts them on plates.

"Here Nick. Now I know that hurt you to say that. I hate to think that you are moving away from your one." Joe says.

"It's not going to be that hard. I have to accept the fact that I have to give up my happiness for the well being of my pack members. They are my ones. They are the people whose lives I am responsible for." I tell him.

"You might be younger, but you do seem wiser. Now do you want me to go talk to her?" Joe asks.

"Can you invite her in for me please?" I tell him.

He looks at me with an uncertainty in his eyes but he goes to the door to let Miley in.

"Mom, you are going to respect her!" I tell her before Miley comes in.

"Nick, I am guessing you are doing better. You were in pretty rough shape the last time I saw you." Miley says.

"Miley, can we talk in the living room please?" I ask.

"Alright. What do you want to talk about?" Miley asks as I slowly make it to the living room.

Joe comes into the room. I shift my eyes and he quickly retreats.

"Miley, I want to thank you for all you did for me. How I am going to thank you is by asking you a question, now I don't want an answer back to my question for a couple days." I explain.

"What do you mean?" Miley asks.

"You need to leave after I ask you this question because I do not know what kind of drama this question will add to the delicate relationship with two of my pack members." I tell her.

"If it risks the relationship with your pack then why are you going to ask me the question?" Miley questions.

"Because I am the Alpha and I shouldn't be scared of people in my pack. Second I owe it to you for saving my life. Now I want to ask you if you would you know...like to...you know be boyfriend and girlfriend? I know that we haven't really had any dates and all the "dates" we had turned into instances where someone is getting killed or harmed...Now you have to leave and thunk about it. You can give me your answer when I get back to school in 2 days time." I say as I forcefully push her out the door.


	42. Chapter 23 Miley

Chapter 23 Miley

* * *

><p>Well, I have decided after this long period of school time that I am coming, Hope you enjoy this new chapter!<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning.<p>

I wake up with a terrible headache that slowly passes after I get out of bed.

"Good morning Miley." Kevin says.

I am choosing to ignore that lying pig face.

"Alright, I see that you are still confused and all. A boy named Seth called and said it was urgent that you call him back." Kevin says.

"Oh shit! You could have told me when he called! Why didn't you wake me up?" I ask as I grab a piece of toast from the toaster.

"Cause you were asleep. It was the first time in a while that you slept the whole night." Kevin says.

"Wake me up if he calls me again!" I state as I rush out the door.

I run down the street until I reach Seth's house. I see Seth on the porch and he gives me a huge hug.

"Ummm what is going on?" I ask.

"Oh the girl who is save!" Seth Mom says in broken English as she hugs me.

"Mom, let her breath. Now Miley come inside." Seth says.

I walk in the house and see that it is the same as how I left it except there is a box on the little end table. The two girls race downstairs quickly and give me each a hug.

"What is going on?" I ask.

"You did it!" one of the girls says.

"What exactly did I do?" I ask.

"You fix us. We no change into werewolf." the other one says in terrible English.

"So wait you guys aren't werwolves anymore?" I question.

They both nod.

"But what about when you got mad yesterday?" I ask.

"From what we gather, they only change when they get emotional. They don't change every full moon." Seth explains.

I just look at Seth like he has four heads.

"Seth, can I sit down?" I ask.

"Certainly. You have done a great service to my sisters." Seth says.

"I just don't understand this. Nothing has happened in my life and nothing has happened in yours so why was there so much fighting over this." I state as I take the stone off my neck.

"Take box. It is from us for thank you." the girls say as they put the box in my hands.

"Oh thank you, it is beautiful. How do I say that in French Seth?" I ask as I put the beautiful gold bracelet on my wrist.

"Belle. Tell them La bracelet est belle. (The bracelet is beautiful, thank you.)" Seth says with such a beautiful sounding french. I try to tell them what Seth told me to say but I think I messed it up and it probably sounded horrible.

"You get good soon Miley if you practice." The girls says with a smile.

"Miley, I think everyone was too scared to find out what the stone did. I mean we haven't taken them to Nick yet but we are planning to go right now. Would you like to go with us?" Seth says.

"Ummmm I guess I can. I don't know if he is ready to see me. What about the whole Demi thing?" I ask.

"Don't worry about that. Nick won't let her hurt anyone. Second he is her Alpha." Seth says as we get in a van and head to Nick's.

"Nick, it's Seth and Family! My sisters need an evaluation!" Seth says as he knocks on the door.

"Seth, enter and leave your witch at the door." Nick's mom says.

"Mother, be nice, upstairs please, normally I'm suppose to act crabby cause you used the family entrance but ally pack members who are basically in our pack can use the front door. Now why did you bring Miley here?" Nick asks.

I hear Seth say something in French and they smile.

"She is one who us stop from turning werewolf." Marie says.

"Your English is getting better girl. Now what is going on here?" Nick says as we go into a room.

"She use stone thing and poof no more werewolf." Catherine says.

"Wait Miley, you risked everything for the girls?" Nick asks.

"Nick, they wanted it and they were willing to accept the consequences. They still turn when they get emotional but other than that they seem unaffected." I explain.

"And what about you? How do you feel?" Nick asks.

"I had a headache this morning and Kevin told me some messed up story last night but other than that, nothing bad happened to me." I tell him.

"The girls seem ok, just keep note of how they feel for a moon cycle and I would call it clear." Nick says.

"Thanks Dr. Grey!" the girls says as they hug Nick.

"Nick, can I talk to you for a minute? The answer is Yes. It always has been yes, I will be your girlfriend but I need to tell you something. I am apparently part werewolf. I can't age past 18. The gene is apparently almost gone. Our great grandad was apparently a half human half werewolf."

"Woah didn't see that coming. So you don't change on full moons and you don't age...Wow. I never knew there were hybrids. So in some time a witch and a werewolf had kids...Oh my. I never knew that existed. Come on Demi will want to see you." Nick says as we go to her room.

"Miley? What are you doing here?" she asks.

"I am just here to see you." I tell her.

"Go, I don't want to hurt you." she says.

"Relax Demi, I won't let you hurt my girlfriend." Nick says with a big smile.

Demi looks at us with her jaw dropped and I hear someone rush down the hall. Joe rushes into the room.

"Holy...what the...did my wolf ears hear you correctly?" Joe asks at a complete lose for words.

"Yes furball. Your ears did hear that correctly. I officially have a girlfriend." Nick says sounding so proud and excited.

"Ok this deserves a celebration. For the first time in like at least 50 years you have a girlfriend...I am speechless." Joe says.

I am his first girlfriend in 50 years...Wow. He must be very choosy.

"Well I have to get going. I have some homework to get finished, I'll see you later?" I ask Nick.

"Yeah. Maybe we can go out tomorrow." Nick say as he gives me a little kiss.

"Maybe." I reply as I leave the house full of smiles.

I am walking home when I see a car in the driveway. Ehh great Chelsea is over.

"Well werewolf witch is here. You have no idea how much trouble those fleabags will cause you." she says.

"Just leave me alone Chelsea!" I state as I go up to my room.

"Don't tell me that you truly trust them! Seriously! Werewolves killed your parents and your adoptive parents. How could you trust those filthy mutts! They will backstab you, just you wait!"Chelsea yells through the door.

I open the door just to slam it back in her face.

"Kevin! Your sister slammed the door in my face." She whines.

"Oh just suck it up princess! Maybe if you stopped insulting my boyfriend and his family, I would be better to you."

It's weird to think of Nick as a boyfriend and not just a friend.


End file.
